X2 my way
by Anime addicted
Summary: Takes place at the begining of X2. When Logan returns Rogue is going through changes. What type of cahnges? arrival of other character in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see.  
  
Rogue was in one of the rooms with Bobby, Peter. Peter was what seemed to be drawing and Rogue and Bobby were just staring at each other, not making a move. Bobby was staring intimately at her while she wasn't even paying attention to him. Her insides felt like they were squeezing her heart, her skin felt tingly like when your leg falls asleep and tries to weak up, but it hurt. Her head was a mess, she heard at first everybody that she has ever absorbed one by one, and since she's practically touched all the students and the professor himself she was in unbelievable pain. Of course her touching them was purely by accident mostly theirs but it happened, Cody, Jamie, Bobby, John, Jubilation, Katherine, Rahne, Siren, Professor, Peter, Magneto, and Logan, were all the people she had absorbed that were screaming at her all at once. One the outside she looked like she was dazed and Bobby took it as a compliment thinking this was the effect he had on girls, but inside was like a war zone. Peter noticed this connection about to happen and was about to stop it but he never got the chance anything as a roar of an unmufflered Harley could be heard.  
  
The door bust open," Miss me Kid?" Logan said.  
  
He at first wanted to be funny but then he sensed her heart beating fast, really fast, her breaths were short like she had asthma, he became worried. Rogue felt like she need to run so she did, she never noticed Logan even enter the house she just ran to her room, and for once she was overjoyed to find it empty of her room mates. She ran to her bed and screamed in her pillow, the pillow began to burn then it froze then she dropped it as fast she could. She stared at it in horror wondering what just happened.  
  
"KID!" Logan said as he popped up in the doorway.  
  
"LOGAN!" she screamed just now realizing his presence.  
  
She ran to him and she seemed to forget all about her pillow as she hugged him a big hug. Logan was confused she was back to normal but then he smelt the burnt pillow and saw it in pieces on the floor frozen.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Rogue looked at him confused, then realized what just went on, she bit her lip trying to figure that out herself," Nothing."  
  
Logan sensed she was lying," Kid this is the Wolverine your lying to."  
  
"Okay whatever ah'll tell ya later and please don't tell the professor but when did you get here?" Rogue tried to quickly change the subject.  
  
"Just before you ran," he said expecting her to tell, but she wasn't planning to.  
  
{Logan welcome} a voice rang through his head.  
  
"Professor's callin' better go now but ahm glad your back," Rogue said as she pointed out.  
  
Logan left and she shut the door and Logan heard her say," What's happinin' 't' meh?" He knew she needed to be left alone for a bit but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew where the professor was, right out side the Cerebro room.  
  
"Logan what is bothering you old friend?" he asked crossing his fingers together.  
  
"You know you could just look," Logan said.  
  
"I'd much rather you tell me."  
  
"It's Rogue what's wrong with her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well when I came in she was facing her back to me and I felt her pulse go fast and heard her breaths get short, She ran to her room and when I got there her pillow was burned frozen in pieces," Logan said.  
  
"You know that makes no since?"  
  
"That's why you can always look in my head, so go ahead do it so I don't feel crazy," Logan offered.  
  
Xavier did to he concentrated hard and saw the events that he saw and temporarily felt what he felt. "I'll look into it," he said then the two went inside the Cerebro room.  
  
Rogue paced her room over and over again trying to find out what happened, the only thing she could come up with was that she was somehow dying or her powers were manifesting. Each thought scared her. ' What if ah am dying? Or what if mah powers grow so bad that ah can't touch a person and they die automatically if they do? ' Rogue was so confused.  
  
She went to sleep and soon so did everyone in the mansion except Jones, the boy who never sleeps. Logan was babysitting and Scott and the professor left to visit Eric in his plastic prison and Ororo and Jean went after the mutant that could've killed the president.  
  
Wires, lots of wires people all around poking you with needles. Water and tubes and the laughter of unknown people. This is what woke Logan up that night. More dreams. He headed downstairs and noticed Jones looking at the TV and blinking to change the channel.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Jones asked.  
  
"How can you tell?" Logan responded.  
  
"Because your awake," Jones said.  
  
"What's your excuse?"  
  
"I don't sleep."  
  
"Your loss. Got any beer?"  
  
"Doubt it but check the kitchen," he still didn't take his eyes off the screen.  
  
Logan looked in the fridge and sure enough there were no beers. He grabbed a coke instead but it was warm. Bobby froze it from where he was sitting.  
  
"Your welcome," he said rudely.  
  
"I never said thank you."  
  
There was a long silence and Bobby was almost finished with his ice cream. The only thing that could be heard was the changing of channels. "Isn't that what women are supposed to eat when there depressed?" Logan said.  
  
"I'm called Iceman for a reason," he said once again rudely.  
  
"So what's with you and Rogue?" it was meant as a joke.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend," he remarked rather happily.  
  
Logan bout spit out his drink. "Really? Well that's funny-"  
  
"Why," he said sharply.  
  
"Because Rogue-"  
  
"Marie," he corrected.  
  
"Whatever stop interrupting. Anyway your like Scott in a way and she's like me it's just it will never work out."  
  
"So that just means that it won't work out between you and Dr. Jean Grey then," he said in a smart ass way.  
  
Logan was about to reply with a nasty comment when the alarm suddenly went off, then shut off before it could wake anybody up. The next thing he knew was there was a soldier facing him. He knew he had to fight so he did.  
  
In Kitty's room (whom she was sharing with Tracy or also known as Siren) soldiers had entered the room. Tracey woke up and screamed. Kitty was so scared she phased through her bed. Tracey's scream had woke everybody else up and most of them had soldiers in there room. It was a mad house, kids screaming and running from panic, grown men attacking children, soldiers shooting guns, mutants using there powers, the sound of helicopters above them, and beyond that it was dark and they were still barely up.  
  
"What the-" was all Kitty could say before she had to phase through another wall only to be met with more and more men with guns.  
  
Rogue helped a girl named Rahne Sinclair to a hidden exit. She was crying and many other kids along the way had followed.  
  
"Do just like Ororo taught and you'll be alright," she turned to leave.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Not yet but just keep going till you find houses call for help, make up a believable story and stick with it, don't tell anyone you're a mutant k'?"  
  
The girl only nodded before she turned into a wolf and ran. Rogue was about to run when she ran into Peter in his metal form. "Go now the girls went that way already," Rogue screamed.  
  
"I can help," he said as he went back to his flesh form.  
  
Rogue somehow knew he was being shot at and her body became metal as his just was and she stood in the way of the many bullets that were aimed at him. While whoever was shooting tried to reload as fast as possible she punched her hand in her palm and there were suddenly three of her appeared. She couldn't think, couldn't feel just did what she felt.  
  
"Ah bet that there are more of them out there by the sounds of it so you can help them," Rogue said with her clothes now ripped, she looked like a flexible robot phasing through guns and taking parts of it off and tossing it somewhere.  
  
Rogue ran into John and Bobby. John smiled at her lack of clothes and Bobby was still a little shocked after seeing the Wolverine kill somebody right in front of him. Rogue created a flame on the carpet using Jubilations power. "Go crazy John," Rogue demanded as she walked passed them knowing that many more men were right behind. Bobby was totally clueless as to what she meant by what she said.  
  
"I love you girl," John said as he rubbed the palm of his hands together.  
  
He got this crazy look in his eyes before the flames seemed to come alive and attack the men that were right behind Rogue. Bobby tried to stop them from burning but al he could do without killing anyone was to trip them as he iced the floor.  
  
Rogue still in her metal form, walked into the room Wolverine was still fighting in. She didn't help him though instead the man the approached her she absorbed. For once she didn't feel anything and that scared her more than anything but she still absorbed him and she got to find out the little bit of information he knew. Logan never knew Rogue was there till he looked that way.  
  
Logan noticed her and became worried. ' Why isn't she gone yet? Why isn't she moving? What with the metal?' ' He asked himself.  
  
The next thing he knew is that he wasn't being attacked anymore instead a man approached him. "Stryker," Rogue said in a scary voice.  
  
Please tell me what you think. Review. 


	2. Guy's

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. (Guess what 10- 24 is my BIRTHDAY that's tomorrow) Okay just a little excited but I don't know why all I really want is to know where to get X-Men comics so if anyone knows please please please tell me. But you know what? I'm gonna feel retarded if it some place that I always pass by.  
  
Logan looked at this newcomer then at Rogue and he decided to not let this bother him one bit. "C'mon shoot me. You know you want to. Give me your best shot," Logan challenged.  
  
"No," said this Stryker character.  
  
Logan took one good look at the man, his voice sounded familiar but he couldn't find the name or the face to match it.  
  
"How long has it been Logan?" The man paused as if he expected some sort of greeting. "Fifteen years and you haven't changed a bit. Me, on the other hand." he trailed off as he came into a light that Logan was sure wasn't there a moment ago. "Nature takes its tool."  
  
The scent rang bells, far more so than the face but try as he might Logan couldn't find the labels that would give these random flashes of remembrance proper meaning.  
  
"What do you want," Logan finally decided to ask.  
  
Stryker took a step closer to Logan and his men behind him adjusting themselves do that he was in perfect sight of fire range just in case. They stood silent for a while just taking every detail of each other. "I must admit. This is the last place I ever thought that I would see you, Wolverine. I didn't even know Xavier was taking in animals," he stopped waiting for the information to sink in. Logan didn't react. "Even animals as.unique as you."  
  
"Who are you?" Logan growled.  
  
"Do you no remember?"  
  
Logan was about to say something smart but then he saw men closing in on Rogue. "Sir what should we do our bullets will not do anything," one man said.  
  
"Leave her if she moves attack otherwise just keep an eye out," Stryker ordered as he turned back to Logan.  
  
"Answer me," Logan ordered.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked ignoring him.  
  
Logan was about to respond till he sniffed the air. Something wasn't right, a mist began to form between him and Rogue and Stryker and the soldiers. Soon it became ice and from the other side of the ice wall Stryker put his hand against it. Logan was about to do the same when Rogue finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Leave now Kid," he demanded wanting to talk to Stryker more.  
  
"Ah came back for you so ahm not leaving," she said.  
  
"Do as your told girl. Get outta here, I'll be fine," he said in a tone that usually did the trick but she returned it equally.  
  
"But we won't so come on," she said.  
  
When he didn't move just looked at the ice wall she walked into the other room to see the floor covered in bodies of non-mutants. She almost freaked but she held it back knowing Logan was right there and it would be quite embarrassing. Bobby and John were back to that old conversation on which would hurt more dying by fire or ice. Rogue was ready to leave so she tried to top them. "Guys we were just under attack less then 15 minutes ago and all you want to do it talk about death! How bout this which is worse dying by fire, ice, bullets, or me?" she asked.  
  
"I still say fire," John said opening and closing his lighter.  
  
Rogue was about to kill someone. " Ahm goin' forget them ahm not stayin' here to get mahself killed. Ah swear you'd think that waking up to strange men in you room ready to shoot you would put them on edge but noooo they wanna fight about there stupid elemental powers. Huh, thought ah was the dumb one," Rogue said and she continued to complain.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Back at the institute Logan stopped looking when he heard a sound that was all too familiar. tick tick tick tick was what he heard and he realized that the mansion had been warning that it was going to self destruct and he ran and grabbed the two boys by the shirt's and ran till he saw a car and drove out of range of what he imagined was going to be an explosion. Instead nothing happened except knockout gas was released. Still though he was luck that he got out.  
  
"Hey girls where's Rogue?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Marie," Bobby corrected.  
  
"Just tell me.'  
  
"Thought she was with you and we were to shocked to almost be killed by our own clothes, but she's Rogue I'm sure she's out," John said looking out the window in concern.  
  
Logan hopped that Stryker caught a good whiff of that gas but was disappointed to see helicopters leaving with him looking down. "Well we'll just look them," Logan said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Rogue was scared she still couldn't see since it was still dark and she could've sworn that she saw red eyes of some sort looking at her. She would see them once second then blink and they would be gone, she would also see a dark figure running past, and she could hear the flaps of a piece of clothing like a cape or something. "Look whoever's out there come out now or else ahm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp," she threatened. "Okay you asked for it," she said then inhaled deeply preparing to scream but then she stopped.  
  
"Ah can't go runnin' 't' them every time ah need help. Ahm no good anyways ah need 't' learn to protect mahself and what better time then the present," she whispered so quietly it was almost unable to be told between the wind.  
  
"Don't think like dat you made it dis far non?" came a husky voice.  
  
Rogue turned around so fast her body hurt. She saw a man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He had chestnut hair like Rogue's. He had his face down lowered so Rogue could only see his brown worn out trench coat in which the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbow, in a leather body suit that worked great for his body, he had silver boots and a silver belt, around his upper thigh on one of his legs there was a silver band. He had a silver forearm band that had three buckles and black gloves with only two fingers covered. He walked to her and she began taking steps back.  
  
"Gambit be here to warn you," he said still moving closer.  
  
"Ah know no Bambi," Rogue said.  
  
"Ah said Gambit be not Bambi," he said lifting his head up into the little light there was, Rogue gasped and he gave a sad smile.  
  
"Oh my lord your eyes are so cool," Rogue said then corrected herself," Ah mean don't come any closer."  
  
She was amazed his eyes were beautiful. His face was smooth looking till you got to his prickly looking mustache that wasn't long and his little goatee that stretched from his chin to his sideburns. He was wonderful but most likely dangerous.  
  
"Gambit don like repeating himself so listen up-" he was about to continue when Logan showed up.  
  
"En vous avertissant que la tête rouge peut être dans l'ennui, gardez ceci entre nous gosse." he said just before he ran into the trees where we could no longer see. (Warning you the red head may be in trouble, keep this between us kid.) Logan grabbed Rogue and they hurried to the car and they sped off. "Who was that?" Logan asked. "Ahm not sure," was all Rogue could say. "I heard you know French, what did he say?" "Who say?" asked Bobby. "Ah don't know so don't ask okay," she snapped and then looked out the window imagining him. "Where we going?" Rogue asked. "His parents house. Were gonna go see Storm and Jean and his parents just happen to live around there," Logan said. "Great," Rogue muttered with sarcasm. ' He said red will be in trouble. Logan calls Jean red sometimes so she must be red. But he said she was in trouble, what kind? Who was he? This a joke? How'd he know ah spoke French? ' Rogue thought and kept thinking till sleep came over her.  
  
.  
  
Please tell me what you think. Review. 


	3. What now?

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see.  
  
When Rogue woke up they were just pulling in a drive way and she was last to wake. She was glad she was on the right side because she was leaning right when she woke up and none of them were really covered up well. She felt nasty, dirty, embarrassed.  
  
"Okay lets go," Bobby said happily.  
  
They got to the house and Bobby reached inside the siding of his hose and pulled out a key and let them in. "Mom I'm home. Dad where are you at? Ronny?" He screamed.  
  
"Well what now Popsicle?" John asked.  
  
"Make yourselves at home don't burn anything or steal anything or set up any type of tricks," Bobby said. "There are three bathrooms so take one and John your lucky you're a friend other wise you'd never wear my clothes. Rogue I may have something for you and sorry Logan you already have on clothes just shoes which I might have."  
  
"Cool," he said sarcastically.  
  
Rogue, John and Logan had taken a shower and Rogue had on a pair of faded black jeans and a white shirt with black designs and black opera gloves. "They were my grandmothers," was all he said handing her the gloves.  
  
Rogue reached for them and he tried to catch her hand in his but she jerked back. She put on the gloves and they fit. "You know I won't hurt you," he said.  
  
"Ah know. That's not what ahm worried about it's me hurting you," she said.  
  
They stood there for sometime and Bobby from nowhere pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up and the kiss broke before anything could happen. She exhaled and a cloud of condensation escaped her mouth. She looked at Bobby and he had a look in his eye that told her he liked it. She kissed him this time and for a moment it was blissful then the feeling of absorbing someone came and she pulled back feeling guilty and ashamed but happier. They went downstairs and the door opened.  
  
"Dad! Mom! Ronny!" Bobby cried.  
  
His dad looked from Bobby to Logan to John Then Rogue then back to Logan. Logan knew that this situation was serious and he was wondering how it would turn out. Disowning him maybe, or hatred, sympathy maybe.  
  
"Honey," said his mom," Arent you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Who is this guy?" he asked inspecting Logan.  
  
"Professor Logan," he said and his dad didn't believe a word. His mom wasn't interested in Logan but Rogue who wore some familiar looking things.  
  
"Bobby honey what is this girl doing with Nana's clothes on?" she asked.  
  
Bobby gathered up everybody and told then his story. They were just sitting there listening like it was a campfire story but it wasn't.  
  
"So.Bobby.when did you find out you were an um." his mom began.  
  
"Mutant?" John finished. Flicking open his Zippo lighter.  
  
"Could you please stop that," Bobby's mom asked.  
  
"You have to understand," his father began," we thought that he was going to the school for the gifted."  
  
"He is gifted," Rogue said.  
  
"We know that we just didn't think he was-" his dad took a long breath." Why the hell didn't you tell us Bobby? Were your parents, for gods sake how could you keep this to yourself, how could you not trust us, how could you lie?"  
  
"Dad," Bobby said, "You don't understand.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"You lied, Bobby. Xavier lied. To my face. He kept your secret. What am I supposed to believe about him now, or this precious school of his? Or you? How many other secrets are there?" he turned to Logan," just what do you teach my son, Professor?"  
  
"Art and it's just Logan."  
  
"You show up without a word or explanation and apparently clothes what's that mean?" his mom asked." We still love you it's just that the mutant problem is very-"  
  
"What mutant problem?" Logan asked.  
  
"Complicated," she continued as if she hadn't heard Logan.  
  
"Well you should see what he can do," Rogue said.  
  
Bobby reached his hand over his mother's teacup and touched it with a fingertip. Instantly a layer of ice crystals formed around the rim. His mom reached for it and turned it upside down and the tea within fell in her lap with a quiet clink. His dad gave a proud look and hi mom was till not happy as for Ronny he ran upstairs. He called the police.  
  
Downstairs, his mom had her hands in his head. "This is my fault," she cried.  
  
"Actually they've discovered that males are the one that carry mutant genes so I guess that makes it," John pointed to his dad," His fault."  
  
His mom lifted her head up," And you Rogue your all gifted?"  
  
Rogue shot daggers at john with her eyes," Some more than others," she said.  
  
There was a beeping noise and Logan took out what he found while the kids were sleeping. "Charley?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan!" cried Jean. "Thank god it's you we weren't able to reach anyone at the mansion.  
  
"No ones left," he said bluntly," Soldiers came.  
  
"Where you at?"  
  
"The Drakes," he said.  
  
"Do they-"  
  
"Oh yeah they know," Logan snorted.  
  
"Were on our way," he heard Storm say.  
  
"Stormy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make it fast," he said then hung up.  
  
The next thing he knew he heard something outside. "We gotta go now," he said.  
  
"What," rogue asked," Why?"  
  
"Logan," Rogue demanded," what's going on?"  
  
"Follow my lead," was all he said with his claws out.  
  
He opened the front door and there were 2 police standing there and many many parked police cars in front. Bobby's face tightened with anger he knew who brought them there.  
  
"RONNY!" he fumed.  
  
"You," one cop barked at Logan," Get down now."  
  
"What's going on here?" Logan said calmly.  
  
"Put the knives down, then hands on your head then both knees on the ground you kids do the same now!" he ordered.  
  
"Hey bub this is just a misunderstanding," Logan said.  
  
"Put down the goddamn knives down now!" another cop demanded.  
  
"I can't," he said.  
  
The gunshot took them all by surprise, one of the cops shot at Logan's temple and he fell to the ground. Rogue screamed," Don't shoot don't shot!" he said.  
  
A crowd had begun to gather on the sidewalk. The cop that shot Logan was a statue. Another cop turned to the kids," Okay take it easy just like said before," he said.  
  
"We didn't do anything," rogue screamed.  
  
"On your knees girl," the cop demanded.  
  
They layed down scared of what might happen next Rogue began to get that feeling again where she did what she felt. This time though she welcomed it. At the same time both her and John stood up John holding his lighter.  
  
"Don't be dumb kid, this is no time to flash attitude we don't want to hurt you!" the other cop said.  
  
John had that look that said ' Like I care ' and he seemed to be saying 'like you could'.  
  
"Hey," John said," You know those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?"  
  
"What about them," the cop asked.  
  
"Were the worst ones," Rogue said.  
  
Rogue created fireworks like before and fire got to a tree and John used that to attack the cops with. The fire got on there clothes and they were all screaming and the crowd that was once there were in shock. Horrible screams were being heard and Rogue used Magneto's power to open the slot you put your gas in and pointed to it. John looked at it then smiled at that time Bobby noticed Logan was up and he helped him stand.  
  
"What the-" he said then the bullet fell out his head.  
  
John led the fire to the car and it exploded with a cop inside and Rogue used the guns they had to shot themselves with. The next thing they knew the Jet was there and open. Logan grabbed Bobby and ran in and Rogue and John had there fun.  
  
"Guy hurry up what is you doing?" Ororo shouted.  
  
"Were gonna have to leave them," Jean said.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"We've been locked on to by other aircrafts. 30 seconds and we leave," she said.  
  
"Kids!" Logan shouted.  
  
They looked up at him and Rogue grabbed his hand and began to run toward the jet but someone stopped her.  
  
"Chere!" a voice called for her.  
  
She turned around to find that same sexy guy from the other day looking at her and John. She looked up to Logan then to him then to John. John knew what she was thinking and he nodded. Rogue looked at Logan and gave an uneasy smile then ran to Gambit. She ran to him but noticed he was on a bike and a bike normally fit only two people. She told John to go ahead first and next thing she knew a blue gorilla grabbed her told her to be quiet and he wasn't there to hut her and he began to run and walk on walls. Gorillas don't talk and they certainly aren't blue Rogue thought but she let herself be taken.  
  
Please tell me what you think. Review. Sorry to end out of nowhere just need to sleep. 


	4. what's the problem?

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see.  
  
Rogue was about to fall asleep when they stopped at a mansion; it looked nothing like the institute more like a scary movie type thing. The out side looked well fixed but dark and the inside was pretty much empty. There was nothing but a TV, three couches, a table in front of it a lamp, and a rug. There were pictures on the wall and there was five clocks all of them with different times. Rogue and John sat on one of the couches and leaned against each other.  
  
"So where we at?" Rogue asked.  
  
"My place," said the blue gorilla.  
  
"Why?" John asked.  
  
"You came of your own free will so don't make it sound like you didn't," he said again.  
  
"Why'd you come?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well ma chere Gambit acted on a hunch he got, also we may be able to help you."  
  
"Help meh ah don't need no help," Rogue said surprised.  
  
"Oh but you do. Y'see chere your powers along wit many others powers have been a curse upon us. Our powers grow and store information we do not know we have. Something has released it and our bodies are beginnin' 't' act strange, we need 't' prepare ourselves for whatever before we die." Gambit said.  
  
"Ah don't understand," Rogue said.  
  
"Chere Gambit isn't sure himself but big blue over their does," he pointed.  
  
"Hank is my name Hank McCoy but call me Beast. What we are trying to say is someone has been doing something that effects mutants but not all mutants just random ones. It has killed many of us mutants and caused some of us to become vicious and we believe it is by machine, if not that another mutant is being used and they'd have to be a telepath and a strong one. We gather those that have been effected and try and help now please tell me what is your power exactly?" Hank or Beast asked in a voice so strong Barry White is put to shame.  
  
"Uh. well.mah power denies meh physical contact with anybody. If ah do manage 't' touch someone ah take there energy and copy there abilities of powers in the case of mutants, ah also see there memories and thoughts. They stay in mah head but there powers fade away. Also ah can take appearances as well and ah've been told that if ah hold on too long ah can absorb somebody forever and they die." Rogue said, she gave the long version so she would seem smart but truth is she had no clue to the last part she said.  
  
"And you cannot control it I presume?" Hank asked.  
  
"Bingo," Rogue said.  
  
"How'd you know about her though?" John asked.  
  
"Well Blue is great wit machines and he almost got 't' de source of things and we saw her face then lost contact, we decided to look for you." Gambit said.  
  
"Okay what about Jean how'd you know bout' her?" Rogue asked.  
  
Everyone including John gave her a weird look. "Red Logan calls Jean Red," she said then still they looked at her weird. "When you ran into meh back at the institute you said Red was in trouble. Logan the guy who survived a shot in the temple and the claws sticking out his hands referrers to her as Red and ah figured you'd be talking about Jean who had red hair therefore is called Red, get it now?" she said slowly as if she were talking to children.  
  
"Well we were warned sorta by two guys in a wheelchair," Hank said.  
  
"Was one bald?" John asked.  
  
"Why you had de warnin' as well homme?" Gambit asked.  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
"Den what?" Gambit said with a smirk that had Rogue's heart racing.  
  
"At the institute there was a telepath who was in a wheel chair and was bald. He ran the school and he left the day we were attacked. He has this machine called Cerebro ah don't know what id does but ah have absorbed him and he can see people on the planet, and separate them as well. Mutants from non-mutants. That's how he found meh when ah ran away. Jean said on that thing Logan had that she couldn't contact the professor." Rogue said mainly thinking aloud.  
  
"That would mean that he has been kidnapped, along with Cerebro and Scott." John said playing with his lighter," He could kill us all if he wanted."  
  
"But then who was that other guy?" Hank asked.  
  
"I do not know. What did they say?" John asked.  
  
"It was like a radio, all static. All we made out was Red girl Jean save trouble," Hank said.  
  
"Ha maybe he said the red headed girl Jean needs saving by Logan because she's in trouble," John teased.  
  
"Shut-up that's not funny," Rogue laughed.  
  
"Why you laughing then?" he smiled.  
  
"Anyway what we gonna do now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well let's see. I don't know really have any ideas?" hank asked.  
  
"The X Jet you think you could contact it if we gave you the number?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Of course," Hank said.  
  
They went through the house to a bedroom, which was filled with computer equipment. Rogue gave the number and the called. Ororo picked up the phone. "Xavier is that you?" she asked.  
  
"No," John said.  
  
"John?" Ororo asked.  
  
"And Rogue to," Rogue said.  
  
"Explain," she demanded and they swore they could here Logan growling.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Alkali Lake," they heard Logan ask.  
  
"Got that Beast Man!" Gambit shouted.  
  
"Yes thank you," Hank hollered back.  
  
"Who is that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Though Logan already went there," John asked.  
  
"Were going down under dear Rogue," they heard magneto.  
  
"Magneto! What's going on?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Well we were taken down they helped us get back up and gave us some useful information. There gonna help us get the professor back." Jean said.  
  
"So it was the professor you saw," John said.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Jean asked impatient.  
  
"Well we think the professor contacted our friends here. Something is going on and some of us are being affected. We believe the reason is Stryker may have taken Cerebro and is tryin' 't' use it," Rogue said.  
  
"We already know that," Mystique said.  
  
"Lord help you guys," John said.  
  
"Gotta go were almost there and we don't want to be picked up," Bobby said.  
  
"Before you go Jean be careful the professor warned that you'd be in some trouble," Rogue said then a click was heard.  
  
"So what happened?" Gambit asked.  
  
"They may be in trouble now Magneto and Mystique is with them," she said.  
  
"We don't know them," John said saying what they were thinking.  
  
"Magneto is another powerful mutant who can control metal. A while ago he kidnapped meh so he can turn entire world into mutants and that's were mah hair came from. Mystique is a shape shifter and is never 't' be underestimated. They're the bad guys," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah well we should probally go to this Lake then so lets get proper clothes for you two and well be on our way," Hank said.  
  
"Proper clothes," John said.  
  
Gambit grabbed Rogue and took her to another room while Hank grabbed John. "Well chere pick something," Gambit said.  
  
Rogue looked around and saw many types of female clothes. All were black though, some all black and others with strips of other colors. Rogue looked through them and picked out a black wife beater and a black jacket that stopped at her elbows and she found the best leather gloves that stopped at her wrists and had a forest green dragon design on them. She also picked out a pair of black pants that had many zippers; she also picked a pair of black combo boots. She was about to get dressed when she realized she was still in front of Gambit.  
  
"Uh.. leave," se said.  
  
"I'd rather watch," he said.  
  
"Whatever," she said.  
  
' No use being picky he can't touch meh and ah want to get 't' Logan ' she thought. She changed and was putting on her last glove when Gambit finally spoke.  
  
"You beautiful," he said and moved closer," anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
"No and ah don't appreciate jokes," she said trying not to stutter.  
  
"No joke Remy like what he see's," he said.  
  
"What?" she said out of frustration," Remy?"  
  
"Remy LeBeau is mah real name chere Gambit be mah code name. Yours?" he asked pinning her against the wall.  
  
"Rogue ah never give ma real name few people know it fewer people call me it," she said.  
  
"Well Rogue ah'd like 't' know, as ah said befo' Remy like what he see," he said mouth close to her ears.  
  
"Well that's all you can do is look. You barely know meh and your flirting or whatever, what are you bored? Don't do this 't' meh, why?" she pleaded.  
  
"Remy do what he feel, he don think just do. You should give it a try," he said then gave her a light kiss but her powers kicked in and he broke apart smiling. "That's one hell of a kiss ya and before we go there more people you should meet," and then he was gone and Rogue was still against the wall.  
  
John was having fun with his outfits he had on a black shirt with the word devil written on it in the color of red. His pants were like Rogue's but baggier and he had the same shoes. His coat looked like a bikers. He and Beast never talked. Rogue walked in to John as she walked out and whistled.  
  
"John you look good or no ah mean Pyro." She said.  
  
"You to but aren't you arms showing a bit to much?"  
  
"Well the sleeves rool down."  
  
They walked back to the living room and sat together. Remy was by Rogue who was by John and Beast was on another couch. Remy kept touching Rogue and she kept swatting him away and John gave him evil looks.  
  
"I'm hom- who are they?" came a female voice.  
  
Please tell me what you think. Review. 


	5. The End or is it?

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see.  
  
Rogue swatted Remy's hand away one last time then turned around to see who had walked in. It was a girl like Rogue and about her age to. She looked mean and untrusting but so was Rogue. She had what Rogue had on just it was black and red and it was almost funny. Her hair was black and the bottom was red.  
  
"Well hi," the girl said with an attitude and for some reason Rogue liked her already.  
  
"Wuz up, ahm Rogue you are?" Rogue not knowing why her shyness wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Scarlet witch. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Well the little Rogue here is like us he's just a tag along," he pointed to John," she gave us some pretty good information and we are headed 't' some Lake to stop whatever is happening," Gambit said.  
  
"Who there?" she asked leaning on the wall.  
  
"Our friends Jean, Ororo, Bobby, Logan, and our enemies Mystique and Magneto and many more," Rogue said.  
  
"Eric Lennsher?" she asked.  
  
"You know him?" John asked.  
  
"He's my father," she said with hatred.  
  
"I take it you don like him?" Gambit asked.  
  
"No I hate him," she said simply.  
  
"He's not to bad really," Rogue said then corrected," well his dream that is he is evil."  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked.  
  
"Tie meh 't' ah machine so that the world would be mutants and kidnap meh and just plain caused lots of trouble," Rogue said.  
  
"Well what's he up to nowadays?"  
  
"Well he was in a plastic prison and he somehow got out but no doubt it was Mystique, she bad ass. Anyway what did her do to you?"  
  
"He abandoned us," she said.  
  
"Us?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah me and my brother. He came back for him but not me. I figure he isn't with him still?"  
  
"No ah never even knew he had kids," Rogue said.  
  
"Well we need to go soon they already headed over there and with the X-Jet are probally already there," John said.  
  
"Wait we just saw them in Boston," Hank said.  
  
"Yeah well the X-Jet is fast really really fast. It can't be detected buy other jets and with Strom on board they never will," Rogue said.  
  
"Ah yes Mrs. Monroe," Gambit said.  
  
"How do you know her?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Well we used to steal together when we were younger," Gambit said.  
  
"You mean to tell me that she used to steal?" John asked.  
  
"When she was younger and she needed 't'," he replied.  
  
"How long have yall been livin' together?" Rogue asked.  
  
"A year but we only really talked recently when w started to feel weird," Wanda answered.  
  
"And your tellin' meh that yall no nothing bout each other?"  
  
"Yeah," Hank answered.  
  
Rogue only leaned back and leaned her head on Johns shoulders. She fell into a slumber for about two hours and while she was sleeping, things around her began to shake. The others looked away from the TV and at her and just waited till something else happened. Rogue's body started to turn metal and John decided to poke her. When he did there was another Rogue and Remy felt squashed. Soon there was only one Rogue again and she woke up startled. She phased through the couch and landed on the floor. Everybody just looked at the spot she was once sitting in. Remy jumped when her head went through him and was in his lap. It was weird to have a head in your lap with a neck going through you and the body somewhere under.  
  
"Ops," she said then got up and made sure she wouldn't go through the couch if she sat in.  
  
"Okay what just happened?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Well some people ah absorbed was just floating in mah head and ah guess there power was released," she noticed she was still metal and closed her eyes then went back to normal.  
  
"Exactly what is your power?" Wanda asked, as she wasn't there when the others were told.  
  
"If someone touches mah skin ah takes part of them permanently. If their mutants ah take their powers though they're only temporary, they stay in mah head. Ah also take memories and physical appearances," she explained looking down," what's yours?"  
  
"Hexing," she said simply. John looked at her dumbly," I can turn your own powers against you," she said.  
  
"I can manipulate fire," he said," that's why I always have my lighter with me."  
  
"What can the others do?" she asked.  
  
"There are two telepaths one is telekinetic as well as telepath, the red head. Logan has an incredible healing factory and metal runs through his body and they pop out of his fists in three claws, he also has super K-9 senses. Storm is a weather witch, Cyclops is unable to go a day or second without his special glasses because his hear are laser beams that never run out of energy. Bobby can create ice," Rogue said.  
  
"Others?" Hank asked.  
  
"Multiple man, Shadow cat, Siren, Colossus, Jubilee, Wolfs bane, me Pyro," John said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Scarlet which," Wanda said.  
  
"Alright I've learned to fly a plane," Hank said.  
  
"What a plane, how are we gonna get it?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Petite leave dat part 't' Remy. Dey don call Remy prince of thieves fo nothin'," he said with his smirk and a cocky attitude.  
  
Both Wanda and Rogue rolled their eyes. John was emotionless and Hank grabbed John and Wanda hopped on his back, and then grabbed Rogue with the other hand. Remy got his Bo staff out and they left just like that. Beast carried three people being careful as he ran on the walls while Gambit used his staff to get from building to building.  
  
"What exactly is Remy's power?" John asked.  
  
"He can touch an object and fill it with kinetic energy causing it to explode," Hank answered.  
  
"What's your puttin' up with him?" Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Well my appearance for one and incredible strength and walking on walls," he answered.  
  
They didn't stop till they got to the airport. John used his power to distract the guards and Remy scared passengers on a plane then started it. They boarded the plane then took off. At first it was smooth but then other aircrafts were on there tail.  
  
"I got it," Wanda said as she used her power to send there attacks back at them. Soon thought there were to many and she was getting confused. Rogue took this as her cue.  
  
"Hold on," rogue said as she touched her skin. Wanda went limp and shook her head. Rogue was starting to get that feeling again. She multiplied herself into five, then her clones phased through the glass in front of the plane o she wouldn't short circuit anything then all of her used the same power. Wanda was back in the game and she helped out.  
  
"Rogue fireworks," John demanded.  
  
Rogue and her clones stopped hexing and started to last fire works. Soon most of the planes had something that caught on fire and John used it to blow the planes up causing the others to crash into the explosion. They were safe for now.  
  
"Hank how we doin'," Remy asked.  
  
"Great thanks to them," he said.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue as she sat down shaking. He sat beside her," no need 't' be scared Remy'll protect you."  
  
"Ahm not scared this is cool. The X-men never let us come with them on their missions or shared nay stories. Ah feel alive and wonderful now that ah can help out in some way. Tell meh d you look as a kid?" she asked.  
  
"Non," he said.  
  
"Good," she said back.  
  
Rogue knew Remy was about to do something so she stood up at sat beside John. John smiled a real smile one that Rogue never saw before. He looked at Remy who was looking back at him and smiled a triumphant smile. Remy smirked that made it seem he knew what the next move was going to be. John looked at Rogue who was looking back at him angry then he noticed that she was talking to him.  
  
"Sorry what?" he asked.  
  
Rogue sighed and sat beside Wanda who was looking out the window. Rogue looked out the window as well and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Wanda asked.  
  
"That cloud looks like a dragon and it just so happens that ah love dragons," she said.  
  
"Me too I think there cool. But I got upset when the dragon on Shrek fell in love with a donkey," Wanda said laughing.  
  
"Yah but ah like them when they were in Dungeons and Dragons. That was good," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah I liked that one Wayne brother but I can't remember which one Shaune or Marlon," Wanda sighed.  
  
"Well ah forget to which is surprising since ah used 't' watch the Wayne brothers on WB," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah I thought Pops was funny," Wanda said.  
  
"He is funny what are you talkin' bout. In Next Friday he fell in dog dodo and took a shit and said he felt five pounds lighter," Rogue said.  
  
"Gross I remember. He was also in a Jay-Z video chasing young girls. Who would want that?" Wanda said disgusted.  
  
"You hear that Beyonce is seein' Omarion older brother ah forget his name but he used 't' be called Batman," Rogue said.  
  
"But I thought she was with Jay-Z. Well whatever she needs to breakup with him he's to old for her," Wanda said.  
  
"How in the world do you get from clouds to dragons, to Wayne brothers, to Pops, to Jay-Z and Beyonce," Remy asked.  
  
"How'd you get in our business?" Wanda said.  
  
"Wanda have you ever read the book called Sleepers?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Remy do you like glaze doughnuts?" Rogue asked.  
  
"There the best," he said and Wanda and Rogue bust into fits of laughter. Remy raised an eyebrow shook his head the left.  
  
"What was that about?" John asked.  
  
"Well in the book there are four friends and one said something about sex. Another said something, which made it seem he has experienced it. He asked how would he know." Wanda started.  
  
"And he said that he fingered some girl. They asked what it was like and he said like being in a glaze doughnut." Rogue laughed.  
  
"Gross man that means she's all sticky and dry gross ahhh," John said as he shook with disgusted and tried to think of something else.  
  
They sat there and talked for a while and mentioned just about everything they had in common together. In the short amount of time they became quick friends and they even talked about Remy.  
  
"Get ready," Hank warned.  
  
They pulled themselves together and saw the jet," Magnificent," Hank said.  
  
"Rogue you absorbed Logan before use his powers," John said.  
  
Rogue felt weird and embarrassed sniffing things but she found his scent and she followed it then found the professors and followed his. She wasn't far when they were spotted. They were attacked. Rogue wasn't doing much because soon she turned into metal and just tossed people aside left and right as if they were flies. They bumped into Magneto.  
  
"Wanda!" he was surprised.  
  
"Father," she growled.  
  
"Don't attacked each other just yet not till every one is safe," Hank said.  
  
Rogue took her chance to grab Mystique buy the fore arms. Mystique lasted longer than anyone else had but eventually she fell but wasn't out. Rogue turned blue, she would need her skill to make it through so she took what she needed. Hank looked at them," I assume you know your way around?"  
  
"Depends who are you?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Magneto there isn't any time," Hank said purposely confusing him.  
  
They went their own ways from their Wanda followed her father John followed after her. Rogue ran towards the professor with Gambit on her heals and Hank went to the power room. Rogue ran in while some girl and Logan were fighting.  
  
Logan stopped suddenly and Rogue took the chance to absorb the other girl. She learned that this was not how she was she was being controlled and Rogue gained her powers to. Rogue let go but Yuriko grabbed her and made her hold on longer. She was almost dead when Rogue felt her grip loosen and she jerked away. She was barely alive and barely dead.  
  
"Logan take her somewhere," Rogue ordered.  
  
"Not a chance you take her," he said to Gambit.  
  
Gambit went to Rogue and whispered," You might need these," then he kissed her but only enough so that she had his powers.  
  
Logan growled and Remy grabbed the girl and left. Logan looked at Rogue and noticed her eyes were black on red and she had a pack of cards stuffed in her bra.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"No time lest go," she ordered.  
  
Logan rubbed his eyes and when he opened them she was gone. He knew she was moving fast because her scent was barely there. He moved fast but ran into some soldiers and had to fight then off. He wondered how Rogue got through. Rogue had entered the room Hank was previously in and looked at the monitors as he tries to make things simpler. She saw Jean fighting Scott and the Professor in a duplicate of the Cerebro room the she saw Storm and a demon just appear and then everything was static.  
  
"This way Rogue I know the way to the other kids," he said then added," and I found out what was wrong."  
  
They ran through the hallways and met Logan in the room they were headed. He looked at Hank then Rogue then another growl. The grabbed the kids and fled. The next thing Logan and Hank knew Rogue disappeared on thin air.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Watch it there are children Rogue is somewhere else in the building and this was just her copy." Hank said.  
  
They gathered the kids on board and they heard this awful creaking sound. "The water pressure is to much," Wanda yelled.  
  
Logan had just tied Stryker up and left him. He got on the jet and the hatch closed. The jet would not start and there was so much commotion the next thing he knew Jean was transported outside and then the thing started to work.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"JEAN!!" Scott screamed as the damn that held the water in check collapsed and they were just starting to feel movement.  
  
Rogue was about to board the plane when she saw what was happening. She waited and just when they were off the ground she phased through and landed back on earth. It was windy. The pieces of snow felt like ice and the wind was freezing her throat. Bobby was right freezing to death is bad. She noticed Jean started to glow.  
  
"Rogue no," she cried.  
  
Rogue knew she had to hurry she could feel the ground shaking as the avalanche came closer. Rogue held out her hand and reached for Jean. Jean was protecting the jet. Rogue stood on her tiptoes so that she would be able to reach Jean. Rogue hugged Jean and pressed her cheek against Jeans. Rogue held her hand out and made it easier for Jean and helped with keeping the Jet safe. The plane was already gone or just out of sight. The jet began to rise and just as it reached to far for the avalanche Rogue, who was still touching Jean, and Jean became covered in snow.  
  
Okay end of chapter you pick one or make up your own. This will determine the next chapter.  
  
1-Rogue and Jean both die  
  
2-Rogue uses on of her powers the save them  
  
3-There become two Phoenix's  
  
4-They are found by citizens and are A- treated good.  
Or B-treated badly.  
  
Whatever you want.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think.  
  
. 


	6. New life

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
The jet had no choice but to leave them behind. But as they left Rogue popped from the snow covered earth holding Jean who was covered in fire but not burning. Rogue made some sound that related a bird. Rogue put her hands in the air and the water though to late was forced aside.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Wanda said in shock and disbelief.  
  
Rogue levitated with much difficulty to the jet. She looked out of it like she was sleepwalking or something she looked like she was sore as well. When she got to the jet she began to fall as if power was lost then she got back up and began to stagger she put Jean down gently who nobody could touch because she was surrounded by fire that was so beautiful on her. The way the fire was the same color as her hair and she was glowing.  
  
"Angel from hell," Rogue muttered. Gambit began to head towards Rogue but she began to change in front of him. First she turned into a mist then she was first a pink mist then a blue, green, gold and then finally silver. It was beautiful but under the circumstances there was no time to admire. Rogue grabbed her head and began to screech again she backed away and Logan tried to catch her but she was still a mist. She fell out and everybody watched, as her hair was moving violently around her face. Her stripes of white hair barely visible with a back round of snow. She hit the ground and her body went limp and there was no movement.  
  
"ARRGGHH!" Jean screamed arching her back against the table, in which she was placed.  
  
Everybody rushed to her totally confused to what was happening they noticed as the fire went inside her and they put the jet ob autopilot. They could no longer see Rogue because snow began to cover her and the professor couldn't detect her and they could do nothing about it. They went home with there heads between their legs and with three new recruits.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Hey check it out, it's a girl," said some little boy who was with a group of people who were there to fix the damn.  
  
The guys came running thinking it was a game but when they got there they dropped their equipment and began to cover her. They looked at her clothes oddly.  
  
"What the hell was she doing here?" asked a man.  
  
Rogue was blue but she moved and stood up. They looked at her shocked." She seems to have been here when it happened, she a mutant?" he asked.  
  
"Most likely," said another man.  
  
"W-who are you people?" Rogue asked with a raspy voice.  
  
"You a mutant?" one asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" she said.  
  
"Here drink you sound terrible," a man gave her some soup. She drank it then thanked him.  
  
"Thank ya an all but what if ah was a mutant? What then?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We don't like em'," the man said.  
  
Rogue stood up then looked around and saw a man with a lit cigar in his mouth. The man she was previously talking to grabbed a shovel and swung at her and everybody began to root for him. Rogue ducked and smiled, "Well that's 't' bad sugah because ah just happen 't' be a mutant.  
  
With that the cigar burst and the small fire came to Rogue. The man that had the shovel just stood there and Rogue snatched the shovel from him and surrounded the metal part in a flame. She smiled an even bigger smile but it was almost evil.  
  
"Well ah don't like non-mutants how about that?" then she swung it and it hit him in the face.  
  
The metal was so hot his skin began to melt onto the shovel and he screamed. Rogue put down the shovel and with no warning she felt a pain in her head and body she out of reflex grabbed her head and began to fall on her knees. The men around her took this moment as there chance to strike they all grabbed something that would do damage and began to hit her. They had shovels, thin ropes that worked as a whip and screwdrivers. They continuously hit her but on the next blow a force exploded from her and blew all of them back. The looked up to see a black bird around her that was like a floating shadow. White light outlined her body and the bird's eyes were shining white and were like a stars locked inside. Rogue stopped screaming and stood up but she wasn't the same she was like a zombie.  
  
"Don't dare strike at me," and with that a physic wave made them all think they were ten years younger.  
  
Rogue then looked at herself and noticed her clothes were torn and it was funny because the jacket and her gloves seemed perfectly fine. She tried to think where she came from and she realized she couldn't and when she tried harder she found out it hurt to think that hard. She looked around feeling frustrated.  
  
"What do ah do? Where do ah go? How do ah get anywhere?" she asked herself out loud then sighed," Well ah think ah just found out that ah can't trust anyone so looks like ahm on mah own."  
  
It was weird for her because she knew her real name and her other name and how old she was, she was a mutant, and what her powers were but that was it. She had no clue where she came from who her parents were if she even had any. She figured that if she didn't remember then it was a good thing and maybe she didn't want to remember. She looked at her skin as it went to a milky color and she began to walk ignoring that fact that it was freezing cold and about two-dozen men thought they were ten years younger.  
  
She walked for days refusing to stop and rest fearing that she may regret it the next day. She ran into mot a soul till about a week later. A young girl named Danielle Nocella. She was a black girl with short micro braids that wasn't her real hair. She was a young female who saw Rogue with torn clothes.  
  
"Honey are you in need of a ride?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry ah wish not to be a burden," Rogue replied in a hoarse tone.  
  
"Nonsense I love to help. Hop in," she ordered kindly and Rogue felt she was a little trustworthy.  
  
Rogue got in and welcomed the warmth and soup she was offered. "What is it with soup?" Rogue asked aloud.  
  
"It's freezing so are you a mutant?" she asked.  
  
"What's with that *Sluuuurrrp* question?" she asked.  
  
"Well down here only mutants have hair like that unless you're from out of town. I have family that's mutants so I don't care I actually think there the dominant species," she said.  
  
Rogue felt a feeling of pride once she heard that," Well yes ah am a mutant but ah suggest you don't touch mah skin and you'll be fine."  
  
They drove for a while and the lady gave Rogue a job. They've been friends ever since.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Hey professor Jeans up," Katherine Pryde yelled from the lab.  
  
Scott and Logan were the first there as a matter of fact they got stick entering the lab since there both wanted to be there first. Jean smiled and a laugh escaped her lips. Next Xavier, Kurt, Ororo, as well as the new recruits Wanda, Hank, and Remy entered. Jean looked allover the place for Rogue and Xavier answered for her.  
  
"Jean you have been out for a little over a week and Rogue was never found," he said and Jean saw a shadow form over everybody's face.  
  
"So she's-," she trailed.  
  
Everyone merely nodded. Bobby walked past holding Jubilee's hand. Jean sent them a look but they didn't notice. She felt like crying and then just as it had with Rogue she felt a pain surge through her body. It wasn't to bad though considering her been going through it since that awful day. She some how in her subconscious learned automatically to control it since it was created inside of her.  
  
"Jean we've been so worried," Scott said as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Yeah Red, we all were," Logan said then gave a smile and left.  
  
_*_*_*_*  
  
2 years later.  
  
"Rogue you little-," Danielle screamed as she lunged for her.  
  
"Man ah was mindin' ah own business and it was just callin' meh sayin' Rogue eat meh please," Rogue laughed.  
  
"You ate my mozzarella cheese sticks you little cookie monster," Danielle laughed.  
  
"No ah didn't there in that pizza box over there, you know ah'd never do that to you," Rogue said.  
  
"Riight and what about that time I had the nutty butty ice cream cone with the caramel in the middle? Or that extra pepperoni pizza? Or that cake we received for our anniversary? (Anniversary for friendship, Rogue is not a lesbian)," Danielle said walking over to the pizza box.  
  
"Well uh ah don't remember," Rogue joked.  
  
"Yeah that's cuz I beat you up so bad while you were sleep," Danielle joke as she began to eat.  
  
Rogue had been living with Danielle in Denver, Colorado ever since that day, though it was never planned. Rogue left as soon as she was home and when she went looking for a job Danielle was there Rogue moved in the block and Danielle was one of a small group of people that ever really knew Rogue. Rogue had secretly been protecting Danielle because most that found out Rogue was a mutant wasn't happy with Danielle and a few others being friends with her. She had been attacked more than once. And tonight was another night. While Rogue was in the bathroom the front door was knocked down and Danielle called for help.  
  
"Rogue!" she screamed.  
  
There were a large group of men this time at least 25 where there were normally about 4 or 5. Rogue ran out in her underwear and a small t-shirt. She gave no warning as she chased them out so the house was not in danger, as well as Danielle who happened to have a habit of forgetting to move at time like this. She chased them to a construction sight and it just so happens a person with wings was passing by.  
  
"Look there's two this time," cried the leader.  
  
Rogue paid no mind she called upon her phoenix and smiled. They never seen her use it before but she was getting tired of them and she was half naked. She spread her wings and the shadows that were visible from the men began to move though they stayed and their own shadows began to choke them. She raised her hands and the others who were already in the shadow were picked up off the ground and there skin was ripped from their body revealing their muscles and veins. Rogue had a strong stomach so she wasn't bothered none. She turned and looked up at the winged person and she found out it was a man.  
  
"What are you looking at!" she snapped, and in an instant he was gone.  
  
Rogue headed back and fixed the door. The winged man flew to his hotel and picked up the phone.  
  
"Xavier? Angel, Yeah there was another mutant here. This was is different she killed a few dozen men in less than a minute she made there shadows choke themselves and she ripped their skin off with out even getting dirty. Your coming? Good. What? Oh she looked real young like no even 18 yet, she had auburn hair with her hair pulled back with a white stripe in it. How am I supposed to know if it was dyed or not? Bye- What I've actually seen her working at some Bar check there," Then the phone was hung up and Angel scouted the city again.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Team Angel has called saying that he has seen a new mutant. It is a girl who is really young and that's all he said besides the fact that she killed over two dozen men in less than a minute, But I'm sure you all can handle it. She had two different tones of hair and he says while his stay there has been short he's seen her at a bar lots so be civil and if something weird happens make yourselves know, Okay see you soon," Xavier said.  
  
"Um Xavier where is she at?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oh yeah right Colorado Denver," Then his fellow X-Men left on another mission.  
  
Ever since that day Jean had been very strict about their missions, Logan was barely there anymore but he kept in contact through the bike, Xavier forgot important details like he just did. Also Kitty and Jubes barely hung out and Bobby took it one of the hardest at first he was bitter about then he was sad he was just a confused boy but he goes out with a new student Linda (Made up) who was telekinetic and often used that t clean her room. Remy thought about her but was his usual player self. Wanda was normal but refused to be in the same room when they talked about her. Other then that everybody was normal. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was later that day when the X-Men (which included Jean, Cyclops, Gambit, and Ororo) arrived in normal clothes to blend in. They looked for a while outside but a soon as they were inside they saw an all to familiar face. They stopped dead on there tracks.  
  
"Rogue?" Jean whispered faintly.  
  
"I can't believe it," Scott said.  
  
"The child survived," Ororo said.  
  
Gambit just stared at her. Her hair was the same and it was left down as her white stripes almost hid her face. She was muscular you could tell, and she looked tough, she grew taller of course and confident too just by the way she entered the room you could tell. They sat at the bar and said they needed a rest and wanted nothing. Rogue nodded and looked at them as if wondering if she knew them. Rogue looked pass them and waved to Danielle and two twin boys.  
  
"Little dick," Rogue said so they could hear.  
  
"Slut," said one of the men.  
  
"Bitch," Rogue said back.  
  
"Hoe," said Danielle.  
  
"Bastard," Rogue screamed back laughing.  
  
"Suck my dick," the other man yelled.  
  
"Suck mine," Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Rogue," said one man.  
  
"Ah know. So Wuz up Corey, Courtney, my girl Danielle?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing much just wanted to come buy and I don't know hang," Danielle said putting emphasis on the word hang.  
  
"Sure or is it that you want 't' buy porn flicks for the guys cuz all yall have been band from the store?" Rogue said knowingly.  
  
"Don't read our minds it's creepy," Corey said.  
  
"Ah didn't ah just know when ya lie," Rogue said moving from behind the counter revealing the solid black pants with many zippers and chains that got bigger till it reached the floor hiding her feet. She also had on a tight black shit that was long sleeved and had a picture of Eminem on it with 50 Cent and the word kill you in red cursive. She had on the same leather jacket and gloves (though tucked in her back pocket) she was found in. She had on almost blood red lipstick and liquid eyeliner. Her hand was decorated with silver rings and on each middle finger was a ring with a skull. Her arms had bracelets with spikes and silver tabs on then and a simple necklace of a cross locket with her Danielle, Corey, and Courtney. Everyone was different Rogue was the sort of Goth and Danielle was the prep, Corey was the thug, and Courtney was the just plain unpredictable, he wore whatever he felt was comfortable weather it matched or not. You'd never think of them as friends.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think.  
  
. 


	7. Things are just to weird

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
The group walked out of the bar joking and laughing. The group of X-Men followed close behind. Rogue felt their presents but she never looked back being pretty confident that she was strong enough for a human. The group went to Blockbuster and Rogue had to go inside and rent some porn flicks and they headed back to Danielle's place. Rogue stopped far fro the door but the rest of the group kept on walking and she just knew something was not right.  
  
"Don't go in," Rogue said.  
  
"Why no-," Corey didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a group of people came from the house and it was more organized then before.  
  
"Guys go!" rogue screamed pushing them out of the way they ran and Rogue fought. She used her phoenix once again and Jean saw and knew.  
  
"This is our Rogue," she whispered.  
  
Rogue didn't move for she was too angry. She just stood there and waved her hand in circles. From her hand was a wind so powerful houses from a half a mile away were affected by it with there tree pulled from the ground, there fences falling over, flipping cars, and broken windows. Whoever was in her way were tossed by that powerful wind and were rammed into tree, other houses, vehicles, and some just went so high up they died when they came back down. Rogue just turned around in a half circle and most houses were totally destroyed and everybody felt her wrath. Rogue saw the X-Men when they stood up.  
  
"Who are you people?" she asked.  
  
"Rogue, Marie do you not remember us?" Scott asked.  
  
"H-how do ya k-know mah name?" she asked.  
  
Jean became the phoenix right then and there and Rogue felt drawn to her. She felt like she knew her but from where? She tried to think and she saw flashes of everybody she ever knew but there were so fast she didn't know if she wanted to remember something or if she did. She shook her head as if to rid herself of those thoughts and focused.  
  
"Ah don't have time for this m-mah friends need me. My only friends," and Rogue ran away from the X-Men but not before sending them a psychic wave knocking then out but not for long.  
  
She ran till she found herself in an alley and she began to call for her friends," Twins, Danielle? My bitches? Come out come out wherever you ar-," she stopped and looked at the sight before her.  
  
There were her friends that she loved so much half dead before her eyes. She for some reason could smell it; she knew this would happen just never believed it.  
  
She ran to them," Ah so so so sorry ah-" she was hushed when all three of them put a single finger to her lips and she felt that absorbing power. "N- no don't," she said.  
  
They all shook their head and they were all thinking the same thing," We don't want you to feel sorry," Danielle said coughing.  
  
"We always knew this day would come and we figured it was worth it to be your friend. And it was it really was," Corey said.  
  
"We want to be with you even when were gone and we want to make sure you never feel as if you killed us," Courtney said.  
  
That was the longest anyone's ever lasted with touching her and she felt god did that little favor for her, next she knew they were just gone and there fingers fell on the ground. She collapsed on her knees and her arms hugged her body. An ache in her chest formed and grew and grew until she could barely breath. It had been such a long time since she cried so it was hard to just let it out. She refused to cry but the more she fought the worse she felt. She began to shake franticly and her eyes began to swell with tears. The X-Men caught up with her and tried to calm her.  
  
"Rogue c'mon child, it's okay. Were here for you," Ororo said as she stepped closer and closer to her with each word.  
  
Rogue whipped her head around so fast Ororo jumped and the suspense was becoming to mush for the others. Rogue with her back facing them and her head turned to the side so that she cold see them she stood up. It was scary the way she looked, with the dark clothes, the shadows on her figure, the way her hair was hiding part of her face, her head was tilted downward so her eyes would be looking up. She growled she actually growled and her fists balled up.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked rage obvious in her voice.  
  
"We came for you Marie-," Scott began.  
  
"Don't call me that you aren't my friends and only they can call me that oh forgot their dead," she said with bitter humor.  
  
"Okay Rogue we though you were dead. We came because you're a mutant and you killed a lot of men-," Scott said.  
  
"So what they shouldn't have been trin' 't' kill mah friends. So what are ya' here 't' lock meh up?" Rogue said her accent becoming heavy.  
  
"No we come to take you home," he assured.  
  
"How do ya know meh?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well you lived with us a few years back then two yeas ago you saved my life almost at the cost of your own," Jean said.  
  
"You a phoenix to huh?" Rogue asked still not moving.  
  
"You got it from me when you helped save them you touched me right when the phoenix was coming out," Jean explained.  
  
"What about mah other powers?" Rogue asked bitterly.  
  
"Your only powers are to absorb but when Cerebro was malfunctioning it sort of gave a few mutants powers a boost," Ororo said.  
  
"That was really good. Really it was but ah don't believe everything ah is told like some five-year-old child. Ah need proof and that is hard to come by with all the mutants out there that can project fuckin' three- dimensional images in your head and make then seem real. Ah know when thing are real because ah can smell it when people lie," Rogue said.  
  
"And what does de fille smell on Remy?" Remy asked stepping in front of her.  
  
She sniffed then began to shake. "Just leave meh alone. PLEASE!" she screamed that last part and brought her legs off the ground to her chest.  
  
She was an outlined with a while light and then her phoenix came. She stood straight up and her eyes were closed. She was crying as the tears ran down her cheeks like rivers and she was sniffling and struggling to breath properly. She opened her eye and her irises were gone, in stead was white light like what surrounded her. She looked at Remy and she felt for only a second that she was pushed up against a wall but then it was gone just as quick as it came. She narrowed her eyes so that they were only slits on her face and you could only see the light trying to shine trough her eyes. While all that was happening Jean called Logan. After her third time calling he finally picked up.  
  
"Chuck?" came his voice.  
  
"Jean," she said fast.  
  
"What do you-," he was cut off.  
  
"Rogue we found her, alive," Scott said.  
  
"Where you at?" he demanded.  
  
"Denver Colorado, you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Not to far off, be there in about 2 hours, how is she," he asked and Jean could here him pick up speed.  
  
"She doesn't remember us at all, well explain the rest when you get here," Jean said.  
  
"No stay on the phone," he demanded and then there was silence.  
  
Rogue was just standing there then she had her body under control and she spoke. " Ah can't for the world figure out how ya knew mah name but ah don't care." She said and Logan heard her through the phone. "But ah don't care what happens 't' anybody now so if you keep lookin' for meh don't think ah won't hesitate to kill you all," and with that she made the sound Jean usually does when she turns into the phoenix and flew off.  
  
"Well did you hear that?" Scott said for no reason.  
  
"Logan?" Jean asked.  
  
"Don't worry Jean ahm comin'," then he hung up.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Rogue flew into the mountains and found a place that was nothing but smooth rock. She sat there and just thought about everything. She thought about the first time she had ever met Danielle. She was driving by and offered her a ride. When Rogue refused she insisted and they parted when they got to Colorado, which was a while. Rogue went looking for a job and who did she meat? Danielle and they became friends though not right away. Rogue would show up for work and stay there from opening to closing and never really did anything else. One day Danielle invited her for dinner to meat her family and Rogue remembered how she said while they were in the car that she had family members that were mutants so she went. Rogue thought it was going to be awful with her powers but it was fun, turns out that most of the family members couldn't control them yet so they had to be careful as well. It was rather funny when Rogue was talking to herself in the mirror about feeling ugly and an invisible relative was in there with her.  
  
"It was so embarrassing, he hugged meh and it felt weird when ah looked at mahself in the mirror and ah was huggin' air," Rogue laughed bitterly.  
  
She remembered when she met the twins. She was afraid to use her powers because some guy tried to rape her when she was currently in a hotel since she wasn't there for long and she was saving for a real place. Well she forgot to pay one night and he was there to collect pay and when he saw her he said she didn't have to pay as long as he got to have fun. Rogue was use to running around half naked so the fact that she was didn't bother her and it was cold still so he was pretty well dressed. Rogue didn't think he would lung at her and bit her on the chest but he was absorbed and they both screamed. Another guy came and said she would pay and he wasn't covered and he too was absorbed and at that exact moment another guy saw what was happening and yelled mutie as loud as he possibly could. Rogue was trying to get her head together and some other people both guys and girls were pushing her around and most of them fell because they had no gloves. The twins just happen to be walking buy and they knew she was a mutant she saw it in their eyes yet they still helped her. They knocked everybody out and said to the police that there was another person and that they were mutants. They said it was a shape shifter and it used Rogue form to keep safe.  
  
Rogue felt she was unworthy of there friendship when the twins little sister came to live with them. She was there for three months when they learned why she was sent. She was dying and there parents felt they should be the ones she see's last since she loves then so much. She was in the hospital and suffering so much. A little nine-year-old girl should never feel that much pain. The four of them were there for weeks till they felt she was just suffering, there was no cure and she was living of machines. The twins asked Rogue is she would do the honors of ending it and Rogue pulled the plug. She was still alive though so Rogue touched her and then she was gone. For weeks Rogue wanted to play with dolls and watch Sailor Moon and was tempted to hop when she walked but after a while it was gone and even to this day she still talks to her and comforts her. The girl talks back saying that she can talk to her spirit though Rogue didn't know how that was possible. The girls thanked Rogue while she slept, and Rogue enjoyed company that didn't try and hurt her so she never shut her out. Rogue created a room in her min for her and it was yellow with a matching bed with many dolls and she never really wanted to leave since she didn't eat, use the bathroom, or get sick. Rogue told her stories everyday before she slept just to make her happy though she will never tell anybody.  
  
"Heaven was such a beautiful name. Heaven Winfield, she was an angel, sometimes an angel from hell but an angel none the less," Rogue said softly.  
  
They were best friends from then on and did everything together. The exact day between there meeting they decided would be her birthday and the always gave her presents and invited family over it was the best. The slept in the same bed, they were never scared of her skin. They brought Rogue out of her shell and took her dancing, and they went to places some didn't agree on. Rogue often wanted to see monster truck battles and they went though didn't get the point. Danielle like opera plays which she often fell asleep during and the twins had CD players. Corey liked to go to battle of the bands when they came around and freestyle rap battles that were almost every Saturday. Courtney liked to go to boxing matches as well as plays. Rogue liked only hers and Corey's but Danielle's and Courtney's were a little on the boring side. Rogue then fell asleep as she dreamed with her friends.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
The X-Men were just pacing back and forth while they waited for Logan. After a few hours he was there. "Where is she?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Logan," Jean said angered," She doesn't remember so don' expect her to run to you with open arms like she used to do. She older more mature and god only knows what she's been threw. Her what seems to be best friends just died in front of her and Ororo was the first there and said they touched her knowing what would happen. She's never done that before and we don't know how it will effect her," Jean said beginning to cry.  
  
"Lets go get our girl," he said holding Jean.  
  
He began to sniff around and Jean tried locating her signature. "What will we do once we find her," Scott asked.  
  
"Bring our Rogue back," Jean said. She searched then smiled," Found her."  
  
They had an uncomfortable ride since most of them couldn't fly they had Storm use the winds to carry them off and they felt weird. Logan kept moving.  
  
"Logan stop it or you'll be dropped," Stormed threatened.  
  
Logan growled but did as told and they were all happy about that. They flew for a while and finally landed. They looked around and saw who they were looking for.  
  
"She sleep," Gambit whispered.  
  
Logan sniffed then nodded his head yes. He looked at her, she had her knees up to her chest and her arms around them but she was different. If she did this two years ago she would look vulnerable but not now she looked, ready for anything. She was sleep that was true but her muscles were tense and he knew that if they were to come near her she'd attack. Her eye were closed but her eye brows mad her look mad or evil, her hands were in fists and Logan knew she had been through a lot but what was it. They all just stood there looking at Logan.  
  
"Well," Scott got impatient and loud.  
  
Rogue popped her eyes open and jumped up. She kicked the spot where she heard the sound and it happen to be Scott's mouth. He took her foot out of his mouth and his mouth was bleeding it was all you saw.  
  
"What are you wearing on your shoes?" he asked out of anger.  
  
"If you don't know then ah will not be the one 't' tell ya," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue please just listen," Jean begged.  
  
"Jean no!" she said then looked at the red head with shock.  
  
"Y-you know my name, does that mean you remember?"  
  
"Ah really d-don't know it just came out like it felt right," Rogue said.  
  
Jeans face lit up so much Rogue thought she was crazy. Rogue backed up against the wall and threw her head back. "Danielle tell meh what 't' do, Corey, Courtney, somebody please," she began to cry.  
  
Gambit could barely watch it was so weird and terrible. He doesn't know why but he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her. "Shhh Chere Remy knows about you absorbin' powers and he don care. Remember," he begged.  
  
Rogue was freaked who were these people? Why were they there? Were they good or bad? The next thing Rogue knew with out knowing it she was being picked up into the air by and unknown force. She floated for a while just dazed and spaced out. It wasn't her that was making herself float she knew that and she turned her head and knew it wasn't any of then because they were telling her to come down.  
  
"This is all just to fuckin' weird!" she screamed to make her nerves calm.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? 


	8. old friends, old enemies, new friends

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Leave her alone!" Magneto yelled and Rogue went further into the air.  
  
"What why in the hell are you here?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well we just happened to follow you and see you torturing Rogue, Leave her be she doesn't remember you and she's in mental pain. You X-Men are supposed to be the good guys and your trying to force Rogue to remember. What if she doesn't want to remember? When are you people going to learn that not everything goes the way you want," Mystique yelled.  
  
Magneto had on his usual costume and Mystique had on nothing as usual. She was standing on a trashcan lit to be able to stay in the air. Rogue looked at Mystique, she felt like she should hate her but at the same time thank her. Many things have happened to then as well since rogue's absence. Magneto found his other child and they are working side by side now. Sabertooth left though no one knows why but they suspect that since he wasn't Magneto's right hand man anymore he was jealous. Pyro is thinking about joining up with Magneto though no ones suspects a thin an they have a new person whom they found at a circus who calls himself master of illusions.  
  
"What if she does want to remember so she can be with her friends?" Scott interjected.  
  
"Let her decide," Magneto said then turned back to Rogue," Here dear child," he handed Rogue a packet.  
  
Rogue took it and opened it and there were lots of pictures. She was smiling but she wasn't truly happy in some. Then she saw the pictures becoming different like pictures from when she was really little. She noticed that her hair wasn't the same. She looked at the pictures confused then she turned angry.  
  
"Your all mutants right? Well then I believe only what ah know and how do ah know that you didn't have a mutant do those?" Rogue spat.  
  
"You're a wise child but tell me, do you have a healing factor, can you read minds, move object by just your mind, shape shift, turn into metal, control metal, and there much more. Tell me you can't do any of those things," he challenged.  
  
"Okay sure ah can what's your point?"  
  
"Well you got if from the rest of us, them as well as us," he said pointing to what he was talking about.  
  
"What was ah bad or just clumsy?" she asked not really caring much for anything.  
  
"You were not bad Rogue you weren't clumsy either. You touched some of us because we asked you to trust us and we wanted to show you we weren't afraid. You also did it for protection," Jean said.  
  
"Well from what ah get your supposed 't' be the good guys, and you the bad. So why are you tryin' 't' get meh 't' remember?" she asked looking at Magneto. "And if those picture are real does that mean mah hair is dyed?"  
  
"Wanda your best friend and my daughter hated me more when you were gone. I understand why I didn't bother to help and this would be my break for a family. So really I don't care if you remember or not but my daughter means something so I have to try," he said.  
  
"And her?" Rogue pointed to Mystique.  
  
"She's what you would call family," Magneto said.  
  
"What meh related 't' her, ah don't see the resemblance," Rogue joked highly amused.  
  
"She never came to you in her true blue form but as a teenager that baby sat you. She adopted you when you were four and hid you from me. She came as many other things, cousin, best friends at school and the family she left you with told her one day you ran away because your powers surfaced. She figured you for dead and when we found out about you I told her that if she helped capture you her and her son would be happy together," he said bluntly. "When I tired to use you to turn the entire world into mutants your hair changed and you almost died."  
  
"Dog boy saved you," Mystique said finally speaking.  
  
"So you are my mom, who's your son?"  
  
"Me, ze blue fuzzy elf," Kurt said disgusted.  
  
Rogue was surprised," This is all a big joke you are my brother *points to Kurt*. You're my savior *points to Logan*, you're my stalker *points to Magneto*. What are you my lover *points to Remy*. And you two let meh guess mah fairy god parents *points to Scott and Jean*."  
  
Rogue then decided she had enough. These people were just two weird and she was just going through so much it wasn't funny. She changed back into the black phoenix and broke Magneto's hold on her. She was about to fly off when Mystique nodded to Magneto and John seemed to fall from the sky. He fell right past Rogue and was headed towards the ground. Rogue went to catch him and she caught him while he was still in the air and she couldn't fly because there was no room so she did a 180 in the air and she hit the ground on her back. She squinted her eyes in pain then her healing factor began to work and when she looked at who was in her arms and it was a human toad. She was just surprised that the person was different before and she figured it was just an illusion. She didn't care though they were safe and that made her happy. She stood up untied the man and flew off.  
  
"You people are crazy. Ahm outta here but here's a present." Rogue stopped in the air and turned towards then.  
  
She smiled winked and then blew a kiss but it was no ordinary kiss. When her hand left her lips there was a pink ball no smaller than a marble. She blew it and it was heading toward the X-Men. Rogue read their thoughts while they were preoccupied and they all thought the same thing. That the Rogue they knew would never hurt a fly. The bad guys were the smart ones, they fled and Rogue realized that these people really did know her but she didn't remember them. The little pink ball went thought the rock that they were on and they looked at her confused. Rogue flew off knowing full well what was going to happen. The X-Men felt the ground shake from under them and the ground beneath them exploded and they were all thrown back. They were all down except for Logan but he was to weak to chase her.  
  
Magneto, Mystique and toad were long gone, along with the person who made Rogue think she was saving Pyro, Master of illusions. Magneto wasn't exactly lying when he said that thing about his daughter buts he actually just like giving the X-Men a hard time ~(~)(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Rogue had been flying for a while trying to forget those people but she couldn't. She knew they weren't dead and she knew that they really knew her before because she read their minds. She was not ready for anything that had to do with her past right now she just wanted to burry her friends and then maybe she'd try and find these so called X-Men. She flew back and grabbed her friend's bodies. It hurt her so much and she could barely fly. She thought back to when her friends told her that they always wanted to go to a rain forest and she figured that that is where she'd take them. She covered her friends up so they would not try to be eaten and she wouldn't feel like they were gonna come back anytime soon and kill her. She never stopped flying and she never slept or ate anything. She was flying for about a week when she finally reached a rain forest and she had no idea where she was. She used her telekinetic abilities to rip the biggest tree from the ground where it created a wide enough hole to fit every single one f her friends, she ten had a disturbing thought. What if they somehow came back? Rogue was a person that could believe anything if mutants were real then other things were to. And she wanted to be safe so she took the tree and hit it so hard it broke and she created a fire.  
  
"Who are you?" came a voice that wasn't happy.  
  
She whipped her head around and saw a man that reminded her of Tarzan. A man with dirty blonde hair that was pretty long about down to his shoulders. He had brown eyes and he was a lot taller than Rogue. He was super strong looking he had muscles on top of muscles and he had claws on his hands and feet. He had on a pair of pants that ripped all the way around at the knee. He was growling and it reminded Rogue of a cat. She turned back around and grabbed her friend's bodies and put them in the fire. He didn't see her face but she could see his due to the fire. She didn't answer his question.  
  
"Who are you?" he said again.  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue said back.  
  
He came charging at her and he tackled her into another tree pinning her there with his hands. "Don't make me ask you again," he growled.  
  
Rogue knew he was only keeping himself protected so she wasn't going to hurt him. She had her head down cast and she grabbed him by the wrists and lifted him up. He was shocked beyond anything else. Rogue threw him and he hit a tree. She stepped in front of the fire to see her friends for the last time and spoke finally.  
  
"Ask nicely and maybe ah'll tell ya pussy cat, but it's Rogue," she said.  
  
"Rogue? The X-Man Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"X-Man? What the hell is up with that fucking word? X-men, Magneto, ah don't care right now if ah was an X-man or not ah just want to say good bye to my friends," she snapped," Who are you?"  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Any luck?" Logan asked professor Xavier.  
  
"Sorry Logan, so you say she didn't remember?" Xavier asked.  
  
"She didn't she even attacked us," Jean said.  
  
"How did she attack you?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Oh yeah you did just get back and we sorta demanded you find her. Sorry," Scott said.  
  
"She absorbed me when I was changing into the Phoenix remember? And she now has her own Phoenix it isn't fire like mine but more like a solid shadow it's black with white glowing eyes. She has control over all the powers she's ever taken. Magneto even popped on the scene with Mystique and Master mind on the side an toad was there as well," Jean said.  
  
"Was she in god condition?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Depends on what type of condition you be talking about. She was doin just fine physically and emotionally but her friends died and from what she said the only friends she's had for two years. She can handle a lot more things than before but this may be to much for her," Remy said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Think about it my friend. He has a point she seems like she had only those people as her friends and they died. Then we come along and say we knew her before and thought she was dead, we told her that she lived with us and she is frustrated because she can't remember. She absorbed the last of her friends and Magneto was so straight forward what would you do. She is a mutant like the many of us but it feels as if she understands more of what could happen then we do." Kurt said.  
  
"Bingo," Remy said.  
  
"She needs to get through what has just happened we must let her be," Ororo said.  
  
"You saying we should forget about her?" Logan asked.  
  
"No we wait a while till she may be calmed then start again, this is our Rogue and if one thing stayed the same it is the fact that she hates to be bothered when angered and especially now with the only people she considered friends gone she has no one to talk to so she will keep it bottled up. She is very strong so I wouldn't worry so much about her she has god judgment on things," Ororo explained.  
  
"We should not tell the others," Xavier said.  
  
They all nodded and sighed. There a friend was still alive and she didn't remember and was so hard to give her trust this would be hard indeed.  
  
They went to bed like always but Jean, Logan, and even Remy have been plagued with dreams ever since they knew she was alive and they didn't have her safe with them. They all had the same dream pretty much just with different scenes. Jean often dreamed that Rogue would hate them because she felt they never looked for her and they did but there was just to much snow for Logan to pick up a scent and anybody else's powers would surely destroy what was left. Remy just felt guilty for not helping, he was so useless then and felt that way now. Logan felt he had broke is promise to protect her and she hated dim for that. They had to find her and make her remember that they knew they must do.  
  
Wanda and Beast knew because Beast had really good hearing and heard them talking about it. He felt bad for listening in but when he heard her name he couldn't leave. He heard everything that happened and when he told Wanda she freaked then went back to being said because he told her she didn't remember any of them. They kept it to themselves for a while but they too wanted her back and they wanted to see everybody happy again.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Who are you," Rogue asked again.  
  
"You don't remember," he said getting up," Well them I'm not telling you," he said.  
  
"Ah really don't care if your bad or not because at least you be honest with meh but ah have more than one way of finding out what want," she said then looked as if she were thinking," Sabertooth."  
  
"Thought you didn't remember," he said.  
  
"Don't but ah can read your mind," she said tapping her index finger to her temple.  
  
He smiled then looked at the fire," Who you killing?" he asked.  
  
"Nobody ahm givin' mah friends a single person funeral," she half joked.  
  
"So your not gone try and hurt me?" he asked.  
  
"No ah know what you did but you did as ordered and besides if ah held a grudge you'd be dead already," she said.  
  
"Why'd you leave, Magneto ah mean," she asked.  
  
"Didn't like the new teammates," he said. "If you know who the X-men are and you knew they were telling the truth why'd you not go with them?"  
  
"Ah couldn't ah need 't' fix mahself up first and maybe ah'll go and see what ah used 't' know." She said.  
  
"Look don't expect me o take care of you or anything because that's not me," he said.  
  
"Ah don't expect you to look after meh because ah can take care of mahself just fine ahm the Rogue," she said.  
  
The fire burned out and Rogue soon fell asleep. She was always on guard even in her sleep so she didn't have to worry as much as other people. Sabertooth watched her as she slept. He knew she was sleep because her breathing gave it away and he knew buy her guarded position that she'd wake up ready to fight. She was a lot different the last time they met. She was young clueless and sloppy with her fighting and she was a crybaby. She had no skills and was barely a woman with any shape. Now though, she was older but not really old. She knew many things and was aware what life was like from the comforts of an institute, she was neat with her fighting she didn't just thro a punch at you and hope it'll hit she knew what she was doing and how to do it. She knew now that crying did nothing for you but show you were weak at that time and she was a woman with curves now, she wasn't skinny or tall like a model or anything she had baby fat but it was attractive nowadays. She was muscular to but with the fat it didn't show so in a normal fight she'd have the upper hand. He got up and left.  
  
About halfway into the night Rogue felt a small shake and she woke up. She stood up and used her good hearing to find out what was happening. She heard many men shushing each other and them moving through the bushes. She heard a growling sound and a dart gun. She got up and ran towards the sound. She became Shadow Phoenix and flew to the noise. She flew high up in the air then came down really fast and hard because when she landed she created a loud stomping sound and the ground shook for a moment but nobody saw. She stood up and saw that the pussycat was out with many darts sticking out.  
  
"Leave him alone," she said.  
  
"Girl get out of here this monster is dangerous," said a man in a camouflage green uniform.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and smiled," Really he's dangerous?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes lady now I suggest you leave," said another man.  
  
"That monster is dangerous but ham deadly," she said then used the power of magnetism to bring all their guns and knives to her.  
  
"Are you his woman?" someone asked.  
  
Rogue blushed and tripped out of nowhere she stood back up and dusted herself off. "No ahm not!" she screamed.  
  
"Good Omega red!" he yelled.  
  
Everybody moved out of the way as some guy about the same size as Sabertooth with the same hair, and claws came through. Thought those were the only things they had in common because he had chalk white skin and his eyes were red. She couldn't read his mind and find out what his powers were so she prepared for a fight.  
  
"Get rid of her!" some one shouted.  
  
He ran after Rogue and the other people took this time to run away with Sabertooth. Rogue was to occupied to do anything. This Omega red character was fast like her and he was smiling. He held his hand out to her and she looked at it and long coil like things shot out so fast Rogue could do nothing about it. They hit her in the stomach and pushed her so hard she went through a few trees. Her clothes ripped and she of curse began to bleed. She stopped moving when the long coils let her go and she fell to the ground. The guy thought she'd be dead but she wasn't. Her healing factor kicked in and she began to heal. Her Phoenix's wings sprouted as if it were simply stretching and it slashed threw some trees and with here telepathy she made the trees crash into him repeatedly. They were raming into him so hard that the trees were breaking apart and getting smaller and soon there were no more trees.  
  
"Bastard," she said then ran after Sabertooth.  
  
She shape shifted into Omega red and went straight to Sabertooth. "Look I know you have history with him and all but like I said you can't kill him," some guard said.  
  
Rogue laughed and grabbed Sabertooth and changed back to herself. She didn't get far because it turns out Omega re is just as stubborn as she is when it comes to being defeated. He came out and tackled Rogue. She dropped Sabertooth and went flying once again but she was more prepared this time and she punched them off of her.  
  
"Omega Red thought I told you to get rid of her," the man scorned.  
  
"She's tough sir," he replied.  
  
"Bull she's a girl," he said.  
  
"She's a mutant," Omega red said back.  
  
They fought for a while back and forth. He punched and she punched back. He was better than her at hand-to-hand combat but she was better at blocking. She did a stupid mistake and tripped and fell on her back. Omega Red stood over her and she sent a tree flying at the back of his head. He fell forward almost landing on Rogue but he landed on his forearms instead. Rogue was between his legs and she was about to do a low dirty trick and hit him in a place she swore she would never hit a guy in but he must have guessed that because his legs squeezed together keeping hers from even moving. Rogue then noticed how sharp his teeth were and he grinned showing all of his teeth. He went from his forearms to on his fist and he punched her in her left shoulder popping it out of place. She yelped in pain and he make those coils of his come out again and stood up and pinned her to a tree so if she called on something to his him it would hit her as well. The coils wrapped around her body crisscrossing it's way up to her cheeks where they felt as if they were suction cups. She began to glow white and so did he. She felt as if she was getting cold and she went limp but she began to moan not wanting to give the pleasure of hearing her scream.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? I know I messed with Omega Red a bit but not a lot so don't kill me and anyway this is my story anything can happen. 


	9. What's your name?

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Sabertooth took that moment to wake up from whatever drugs he was given. His vision was blurry but he could smell the girl from earlier Rogue. He cold also smell a person whom he wished to kill himself. He wondered if they had Rogue but he really didn't care. He heard Rogue scream and his vision returned to normal just in time to see the girl and Omega red glow really bright then both were thrown in opposite directions but some unknown force. He stood up and ran to Omega red and right when he was just about to lunge at him Omega red did a flip and landed behind Sabertooth then punched him in the back.  
  
"Sabertooth," he said with an evil smile.  
  
"Arkady how'd you get so strong?" Sabertooth growled.  
  
His back was taking a long time to heal, longer than usual and it hurt like hell. Omega red or Arkady, which was his real name pointed to Rogue who was just now getting up. Her body was either really hot or really cold because her body had smoke forming off of it. She looked at Sabertooth wondering if she should help or not, Sabertooth knew what she was wondering and he shook his head telling her in a silent way that if she'd help she'd die. She took the message. Sabertooth could smell something funny on her but ignored it once he felt that he was healed completely now. He sprang up and lunged at Omega red but he moved so fast out of the way.  
  
"Tell me what's going on," Sabertooth demanded.  
  
"I tried to absorb her life force but she was too strong but I did manage to get a pretty good amount and I feel super strong," he said as he threw a punch at Sabertooth's chest.  
  
Rogue was in pain her shoulder was out of place and every time she moved a wave of pain went through her entire body and she wanted to vomit. She knew hoe to put it back in place thanks to some unknown memory but she didn't have time when a few dozen men were headed towards Sabertooth and that Omega red guy. She didn't think it would be a fair fight even though she never believed a fight would ever be fair. She tried to ignore the pain in her body and she tried to hold her arm in place with the other and she decided it was best not to run. She began to fly towards them and her Phoenix came even though she did not call for it. She knew it had a mind of it's own at times and she surely wasn't complaining now. She flew so low that her bad arm was scraping against the ground and her wings spread. She flew right past at least five men and her wings cut though whatever was in it's was which was their legs.  
  
"Hurry shot!" screamed a man.  
  
Rogue thought they were talking about her and she turned around but they weren't aiming at her but at Sabertooth. She tried to began to fly as fast as she could towards him but they had already shot and Sabertoth was down once again, there were many more darts in him than before and any normal person would be dead and any mutant with out some type of healing factor would be as well. She got angry and she had touched Omega red and she decided to use his own power against him. Her arm got bigger and the underside if her wrist slit and blood squirted everywhere and out of each hand came two coils just like Omega red.  
  
"What the hell is your power!?" he growled through all the noise of the men yelling and crackling of breaking tree and it looked as if it were about to storm.  
  
Rogue didn't respond just attacked him with her coils. His came out and dodged her every attack. She saw a good shot and took it, she made her coils hit the ground right in front of him really hard. She forgot that he had a bit more energy thanks to her and he quickly moved out of the way. When he moved her coils had just contacted with the ground and a 5 foot wide dent was created and it traveled straight ahead till it reached a water fall, the water stopped it but it was a if a bomb went off in it and water rose high in the air and went every where. Rogue has surprised even herself with that attack, she knew he was coming from behind and she learned from Sabertooth that it was going to take a while to heal so her skin turned into metal. And when he hit her there was a loud crack. She turned and her wing smacked him and he flew back. Using her telepathy she found out his bones in his hands were broken. She took her opportunity to fly to him and begin punching him into the ground. She punched him so hard the ground around them began to crack and little pieces began to fly. She wasn't planning on stopping but Sabertooth's look on his face from earlier told her to. She stopped and flew away from him. The men checked on him and then one shouted," HE'S DOWN RETREAT!" and then they left and were out of sight.  
  
"Thank god," she said then visibly relaxed.  
  
She looked at her arm and grabbed it and popped in back in place and it hurt. She felt different but didn't know what it was, she looked at herself and her clothes were barley there any more. Her pants were no use they from the front looked like shorts but in the back it was no more and she wondered how they were still staying on. As soon as she said that a gust of wind blew and it came off revealing her black thong. She cursed her luck and looked at her shirt. It was just as bad it was cut to just below her breast and it could pass for a tube top. It was then she had an idea; she quickly pulled the shirt down till it covered her thong. If she were to where this in public cars would have pulled over by now waving money. She made a copy of herself and looked at it to see anything that might need fixing.  
  
"Oh my god my hair is such a mess," she said.  
  
She circled her clone and pulled her skirt down some in the back. She also got rid of her gloves since they weren't any good either. She became one person again then looked at herself her now skirt was still cute the only thing you could see though was 50 cent's face as well as Eminem's and the word kill you. She looked at Sabertooth and with her telekinesis pulled the darks out and set him in a comfortable position and then left to search for a cave. She found one sooner then she though but the opening was small so she punched it till it got big enough for her to go in and out with ease. She went back for Sabertooth and wood. She placed him in the cave and built a fire.  
  
"What am ah doin'?" she said aloud.  
  
She finished with the fire and went searching for something to eat, she stopped when she realized that she touched him and nothing happened.  
  
"He can't be dead he didn't smell like it and he was still breathing. She reached her mind for some of the smart memories to find an explanation and she came up with a pretty good theory. She clapped her hands together," Ah know maybe when that Omega person touched me and took some of my life force um. ah don't know anymore," she said.  
  
She flew around for a bit," There has to be more people around here somewhere there somebody everywhere," she said then stopped at the water fall.  
  
She looked at her reflection and saw how she really looked," Ah look straight crazy with a black bra and a shirt worn as a skirt with the words kill you on them and socks and shoes," she said then got id of the socks and shoes.  
  
"May I help you miss?" asked a woman from behind.  
  
Rogue whipped around and saw an old lady with a large vase. She couldn't say anything for a bit then she found her voice. "Um well ah don't know," she said.  
  
It was the truth she could take care of herself and she had found shelter by herself food didn't seem like a problem with all the animals around and both her and Sabertooth had healing factor so medicine was not needed and this island was a hot place so blankets were a no no. The lady began to walk towards her and whispered," You may need a place to stay, there is a human monster living in the jungle and he's dangerous."  
  
Rogue laughed," He isn't dangerous to me he didn't harm me really and ah just saved his butt so he better not touch meh or ah'll break his arm. Don't let the name Sabertooth fool you, he actually reminds meh of a cat," Rogue stopped talking when she realized she was too talkative.  
  
"You met him? You saved him?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Rogue was about to say yes but an arrow was thrown at her and she flew up to dodge it. She stayed in the air till a few men can from the bushes and looked at her funny. She landed on the ground," Sorry to scare you," she said then began to fly slowly away.  
  
"Wait!" said the lady.  
  
Rogue turned around and landed in front of the lady. She thought they were scared of her and wanted her dead but that wasn't true at all. "What?" she asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You flew," she said.  
  
"Yeah and why are you hear with a vase planning to pick flowers?" she asked.  
  
"Water my dear," she said.  
  
"Your surrounded by water why come here it's far from what ah've seen," Rogue said.  
  
"It does not rain where we live we must walk all the way here," she said.  
  
Rogue made an `O` with her mouth. She suddenly felt self-conscious with all the men there. "Well ca you take meh 't' where you live ah know ah can help," Rogue suggested.  
  
The woman nodded and began to walk. Rogue smiled," Allow meh," she said then flew up in the air levitating them with her. The lady told her where to go and soon they were at a village and everybody looked at Rogue with curiosity.  
  
"Lisa Lisa who is she?" asked a child.  
  
She couldn't answer because a man walked through the crowd and he must be pretty powerful by the looks of it. He was a red brown color and he looked like something you'd see off the movie Pocahontas. He wasn't old looking or anything actually he looked about her age give or take a year. Behind him was probally the leader because he looked richer with the designs on his clothing. He looked at her," What is your name?" he demanded.  
  
"For one don't demand jack from meh got it? Ah wouldn't tell you but ah was already asked nicely mister," Rogue shot. "Mah name is Rogue and ah guess it's Lisa here who saw meh use mah power and ah promised to make it rain here," she said.  
  
"Power? Nonsense women don't have powers and how can you possibly make it rain?" he laughed as well as all the other men.  
  
"Shut up and ah'll show you and ahm a mutant is how," she said then everybody was quiet but she knew they had no idea what a mutant was.  
  
Her eyes turned white and she heard people gasp. Clouds began to come quickly and the sun, which was just coming put was covered and it began to rain. The people cheered and she smiled. It rained hard and not to long but it rained enough for the people to get water. The man looked at her with disbelief and almost laughter.  
  
"Woman I'm Lahuraka and this is my first born Sneaky Panther and over there is my last born Bear. This is my village and these are my people will you be staying?" he asked.  
  
"What is up with the names the only one that is normal is Lisa. Why to you name you children after animals? What type of name is Lahuraka?" Rogue asked. "No ah will not be stayin' thank you," she said then decided to show off and let her Phoenix out making sure it wasn't prepared to attack and wouldn't slice anybody.  
  
She wasn't to far up when Lahurak called out to her," Why are you going?" he asked.  
  
"That human monster that you are so afraid of is my friend and a want 't' se him. He is no monster he is mutant like meh and he's called Sabertooth," Rogue said.  
  
"Please visit sometime but don't bring him if he intends to hurt us," Lisa said.  
  
"Sure thing," Rogue said. "If you need meh for anythin' just think real loud," then she was out of sight.  
  
Rogue was laughing at the fact she proved their leader wrong about girls. She was also happy that she was out of there because that Panther kid was looking at her and his thoughts were most defiantly not the purest. She picked up a big rabbit and brought it back to the cave. When she got there Sabertooth was still out and the fire was still going. She cooked the rabbit and ate a little bit. She was used to not eating so she never ate much unless she was at a restaurant and this was not one at all.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Mutant Activity Mutant activity picking up high energy levels" Said the computer.  
  
It had been saying it for sometime but everybody was asleep and didn't hear it. Xavier finally woke up and checked it out along with Logan, Jean, John, and Remy who were up due to dreams and heard it. Xavier entered the room and looked at what the computer was reacting to.  
  
"Well?" Logan asked.  
  
"Rogue's used her original power and she's with Sabertooth who too used his power the healing factor," He said.  
  
"What! She's with who? Where?" Remy asked.  
  
"Rogue's alive?" John asked.  
  
"Opps kid you didn't hear that," Logan said.  
  
"How long have you known?" he wanted to yell but he was tired.  
  
"About a week," Xavier said.  
  
"Why didn't you-,"  
  
"Not now!" Remy shouted as loud as he could being half sleep.  
  
"The coordinates are already set on the jet you all may leave when you like," Xavier said.  
  
"Take me with you or this entire place will find out," John insisted.  
  
"Get ready hot head we leave in two hours," Logan said.  
  
"I suggest you bring us too," Wanda said from the doorway.  
  
"Whatever we leave in three hours now," Logan said.  
  
"Why?" asked Beast.  
  
"We all need to take a shower before we go eat and get dressed," Logan said.  
  
"You keep your secrets very well you two," Xavier said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.  
  
"They've known about Rogue all this week," he said.  
  
Everybody left and begun to get Ready and Jean woke up Cyclops.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Sabertooth was just coming around and Rogue was just finishing cooking another animal after she ate the other. She was at the other end of the cave figuring Sabertooth liked his space. He sat up rubbed his eyes and looked around and spotted Rogue.  
  
"Don't worry sugah ah didn't kill him. Here you might be hungry," She said levitating the food higher so he could see.  
  
He stood up and walked toward her and sat beside her. "Why'd you help me?" he asked taking the food.  
  
"Ah couldn't just sit there doing noting and besides it was fun," she said watching him eat.  
  
"You are not covered up that much," he growled.  
  
"Ah can touch now for some reason," she said facing the fire.  
  
"You smell funny," he said.  
  
"Ah went 't' the village," she said. "Ah made it rain for then and their leader is one weird person and his son is creepy," she said.  
  
"How so?" he asked sucking the bones clean.  
  
"First off they are named after animals and his name is weird itself. He thinks females are weaker and his son was having impure thoughts about meh," Rogue laughed at the situations awkwardness.  
  
Sabertooth finished eating then looked at Rogue long and hard. "Err your curiosity was a good thing," he said.  
  
Rogue looked at him not understanding what he was trying to say. She read his mind and smiled. "Your trying to say thank you aren't you?" she asked.  
  
He said nothing, and she smiled," Your welcome but why don't we call each other by our real names?" she asked.  
  
"Um my name is weird to me," he had suddenly got nervous.  
  
"Mine to but lets just stick with first names alright?" she asked.  
  
"All right Victor," he said.  
  
"Marie, Victor would be weird if it were somebody else but it suits you," Rogue said.  
  
"Kid this is awkward," he said.  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide and she remembered something when Logan used to call her that name but that was it. She blinked and looked at Victor.  
  
"Ah think ah just remembered somthin' bout mahself," she said.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? What about the boy in the village? I know the names are weird so you don't have to tell me. 


	10. Quality time

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Yeah like what?" he sounded mad but from what she absorbed from Magneto and Mystique she knew he was just as curious as a kitten.  
  
"You called meh kid," she said.  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"Well Logan used 't' call meh that all the time is all," she said.  
  
Sabertooth growled. How he hated the fact that before all this they acted like each other all the time and looks like something never change. He projected the thought and wondered if she should tell him he was.  
  
"Uh Sabby baby your projectin' just thought ah'd let ya know," she said.  
  
"S-sabby baby? Where in the world did you come up with that name? How you get the guts to say that aloud don't you know who I am?" he asked in utter confusion. "What the hell do you mean by projecting?"  
  
"Well projecting means your thinking loud or whatever and now you know your gonna have 't' tell meh what you know about this Logan because from what ah can remember he doesn't remember anythin' from when he was experimented on," she said.  
  
"How do you know all this when you can't remember?"  
  
"Well ah guess when ah got that flashback ah remembered more than ah thought ah did. So you gonna answer mine?" she said.  
  
"This gets out your getting gutted understand?" when she nodded her continued. "Well we were never meant to be mutants or anything like that we were randomly picked from some unknown source and were to be experimented on. I was normal once and with a life you know with friends and both me, and Logan knew each other before all this happened. We weren't best boys or anything like that we just saw each other at the bar every now and then. We also knew Arkady back there thing is he never liked us before this happened anyway. You following Marie?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah but let meh guess how this turns out and correct meh if ahm wrong. So let meh guess that one day ya'll were picked up but not by force but were tricked into going and they experimented on you then. They tried to whip your memory clean but the memories resurfaced in your dreams, your were turned into the Sabertooth you are today Logan became the Wolverine and This Arkady became this extremely pale extra arm bulky life force stealing person and you remember and he remembers but Logan can't why is that?" she said then added," If ahm right."  
  
He laughed at the way she described Omega red and it was just a normal happy laugh. "Yeah Marie you are fucking * he he he * right but * ha ha he* how'd * he he * you know?" he said between small laughs.  
  
"Well it sounds like a movie ah once saw and a book ah once read and ah put two an two together. So finish telling meh," she was beginning to feel comfortable around someone again and she was almost scared.  
  
"Well thing is I never remembered it's just when the last time they experimented on us Wolverines anger got us out and we all escaped and there was a female Yuriko whom was with us as well. The four of us were naked and running for our lives and we all escaped all except for Yuriko whom I think you met last time you were with the X-men the one with the nails like his claws they call her Death striker," she said.  
  
"And again let meh guess ya'll liked her?" she spat.  
  
"Well yeah we were isolated from the world for months and she was the only female and face it were guys as well as freaks and she wasn't ugly. Anyway she didn't make it and Logan blamed me and he fainted. Omega red left us promising to kill us both for doing this to him even though it wasn't our fault. Logan was out for a while and I left him there and checked up on him not knowing if he was himself again. When he woke up I was in the trees and clothed and he was still nude and he spotted me. He attacked and I just knew that he didn't remember and he felt an automatic hate fore me ever since. We were never buddies like talking bout but we talked only when we saw some dork or nerd do something stupid and we would just talk aloud and over hear each other but still it's pretty jacked up," he said.  
  
Somewhere when he was talking he was no longer explaining it but remembering and he seemed to forget Rogue was there for a while. "Still that doesn't answer mah question on how he can't remember," she said.  
  
"Well Omega Red and I were not the most important subjects in their experiments wolverine was and he was the first that they ever put the type of metal in and when he was successful they did the same thing to Death striker planning them to mate and fulfill their curiosity to see if the child would have it's own mutant ability or take it's parents so more damage was inflicted on him and her than anyone of us and he became more messed up then the rest of us. Plus when the place was no more I went back and found the tapes and watched every experiment ever taped on us. Omega Red just doesn't care really." He said.  
  
"Oh okay ah get it now. But hey let meh tell you that your forced upon abilities aren't all bad sure you don' look normal but you still look good and your strong and more aware and you can do things that most people dream of being able to do." She said.  
  
Sabertooth was taken back because her eyes told the truth and he didn't know how to handle it so he decided he wouldn't. "Where'd the nickname come from?"  
  
"Ah really have no clue it just popped out," she said.  
  
"What should I call you?" he asked.  
  
"Just Rogue or Marie will be fine," she said.  
  
"You know they are probally looking for you right now and if they found you they'd be here in less than a day?" he said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah and ah don't know if ah want 't' go back. Ah mean ah remember most of the things now but so much has happened and ah no longer believe in baldies dreams but ahm more toward Magneto's theory," she said.  
  
"Is there a difference," he asked.  
  
"Oh yes a big one. Xavier's dream was that mutants and non-mutants could live together in peace and his theory was that if we don't harm them then they will realized we mean no harm ah don't know some shit like that and Magneto his dream was for mutants to be understood and his theory was turn all non-mutants into mutants. Get it?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever," he said. "By they way I'm not dumb why do you smell so nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story," she said.  
  
"It's a long day," he said.  
  
"Well when ah woke up and couldn't remember anythin' ah walked an refused whatever help came 't' meh. Ah reached a rode and some girl saw meh and gave meh a ride ah said no but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She took meh 't' Denver, Colorado and we split up there. Ah interviewed for a job and turned out she was mah boss. We became friends and she knew about mah powers but didn't care in fact she invited meh over 't' diner once and half her family is mutants. After that we met these twins and we became friends and they to didn't care about mah powers and we were all different and if you saw us you'd never think of us as friends. Anyway being mah friend came at a price they were constantly attacked for it and ah always saved them. Ah felt they were to good for meh-," she was stopped as soon as those words left her mouth.  
  
"What for!" he said.  
  
"Because the twins had a little sister who was dyin' and they wanted meh 't' put her out of her misery and so ah pulled the plug because the machine was the only thing keepin' her alive but she just wouldn't move on so ah absorbed her and ah is still in meh she was so young and it broke mah heart 't' do it. She is still in meh now, anyway it was like that for a while. We'd go out have fun come back get attacked the people who attacked us were normally scared off but ah soon grew tired and began to kill them. Well when ah did ah saw an angel who ah believe 't' be another mutant but ah ignored them. Less than what three days later we were attacked again but this time the X-men were there and there were a slight distraction. They were surprised 't' see meh but ah knew nothing of them so ah left 't' find mah friends. They were down and dyin' they wanted 't' make sure and let meh know that they knew this would happen and they didn't regret it and they touched meh knowing what was gonna happen. Ah was so torn because they were the only people ah ever talked 't' or even hung out with for the whole two years and because of meh they were gone. The X-men tried to make meh remember then but ah ran and Magneto came out and told them 't' leave me alone. Ah found out that Mystique was mah mother but not by blood and ah couldn't take it anymore ah attacked and left. A grabbed the bodies of mah friends and remembered that they said they always wanted to got to a rain forest and so here ah am now," she was crying buy the time she ended.  
  
Sabertooth knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better because he didn't know what it was like to care like that, least not anymore. She wanted to help her because she was so relaxed with him and she was honest. She was pure and it was just nice to have somebody to talk to. He then did one of many things he'd never thought he do he lifted her up and placed her in his lap and pulled her head to his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a low shaky voice.  
  
"I don't know but I saw it on TV before and thought I'd give it a try, why is it uncomfortable," he said feeling embarrassed, as he now realized why he never did these types of things.  
  
"No not at all it feels nice but ah feel like mah powers are gonna get out of mah control," she said.  
  
' Again with the honesty, ' Sabertooth though. "Well don't worry for one I'm a light sleeper and it takes a lot to knock me unconsious. What do you say we have some fun in this jungle?"  
  
Rogue nodded against his chest and they got up put the fire out and went fishing. They were fishing and Rogue hadn't caught one fish while Sabertooth had a few dozen. It wasn't that she couldn't catch it just the fact that she didn't want to. Sabertooth had caught another one and she used her telepathy to take it from his grip and playfully slap him across the face with it.  
  
"Rogue," he growled and ran for her but she ran faster but only from surprise.  
  
They ran through the forest and it was like a game of tag. Just you had to pin your opponent in order for the games to turn.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~ About 4 hours later  
  
"Why are we going so slow," Scott asked.  
  
"Just to give her a little more time to herself," Jean said.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Actually were there," Logan said.  
  
They landed the jet right in front of the village. They came out in their uniforms and went to the villagers. "Another flyer," it was Lisa.  
  
"Another what is it you mean?" Beast said.  
  
"Dear lord and a blue panther like human," Lahuraka said coming from nowhere.  
  
"Maybe you can help us," Wanda asked.  
  
"Oui Remy have a feeling he can or at least she can," Remy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lahuraka asked.  
  
"Let me please," John said.  
  
He looked at Jean and became surrounded in fire, he smiled and the fire came to him like always. Some of the villagers moved out of the way but Lisa and Lahuraka stayed. The fire took the shape of Rogue's head and it even changed colors, which was a new trick though it didn't help much in actual fights. "This is our friend we believe she is on this island," he said.  
  
Logan popped out his claws and pointed to Lahuraka," We actually know she is here and I can smell when your lying so don't try bub."  
  
Jean with her telekinesis levitated Logan into the air and held him there with her hand. "Sorry I apologize for him but we need to find her. Can you help?" she asked nicely.  
  
"What do what do?!" screamed a man as he messed with Scott's visor.  
  
"NO!" he shouted as she tilted his heads up to the sky so his power won't hurt anybody.  
  
Jean set Logan down and rushed to Scott and she put the visor back on. They stood there for a while then the silence was broken. "I can help I'm Lisa this is our leader Lord Lahuraka," she said.  
  
"Woman," Lahuraka said in a warning tone.  
  
"Mon ami didn't yo mama ever tell you a lady is to be treated with respect?" Remy said.  
  
He said nothing instead he walked away. Lisa signaled for then to follow her and they did. The walked into a hut and she began to talk. "Is her name Rogue?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Jean said politely.  
  
"She is with the one Sabertooth as she called him. She was wearing funny clothes," she said.  
  
"Yeah like what?" Logan asked no really meaning it.  
  
"A skirt and one of those you have there," she said pointing to Jeans bra.  
  
"That's it?" john said.  
  
"Yes," Lisa said calmly.  
  
"Do you know where she is at?" Scott asked.  
  
"No but I will tell you this. It is best to look for her at night, the Sabertooth guy's trail is easier to follow and all the dangerous animals are sleeping," she said.  
  
"Well we will wait till night then," Jean said.  
  
"Bu-," Logan began but she elbowed him in the gut to prove her point that they were to respect whet they believe.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~ Hours later  
  
Sabertooth and Rogue were tired by the time it reached sundown. They had played tag, made fun of each other and talked some more. They told each other things that they'd never thought saying again and they asked each other questions. Sabertooth asked her the basics like favorite food, books, and memory. Rogue asked all the big questions like his thoughts about her and thing like what would he do if she were to leave or ask for sex. He never answered all the way but she could easily find out the truth. They both knew they were attracted to on another but nothing serious and they made sure to tell each other that. They were now at the back of the cave with a fire and plenty off fish to eat.  
  
"So I bet you're tired," he said.  
  
"Fuck yeah," she said.  
  
"Well sleep," he said.  
  
"Okay," she sounded mysterious and he knew her well enough to know when to fear her.  
  
She crawled to him and went back to the same position they were in earlier when she cried. They blew the fire out and lay there for a while. She ran her fingers through his hair just for fun knowing what it did to him and he knew she knew what it was doing to him, (Catch that?) and he purred and growled at the same time. She fell asleep first and he mover her so that she was on top of him and her head was on his chest (Don't think like that pervs ( ) Hfell asleep soon after.  
  
The X-men were just following their trail when they arrived at the cave. No one said anything for a while then they turned on a light an pointed it at Rogue and Sabertooth. They were sleeping an peacfully. Logan looked hurt and confused at the same time. He sniffed then smiled when he realized nothing appened beetween them. Remy and John just stared at the lact of clothinf anf the fact that he was breathing and they were touching. Scott's brother side took over and he began to gt made. Jean just knew this was going to be a mess and Wanda wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Beast didn't know what to make of it. Sabertooth's eye's suddenly shot open and he tried to move.  
  
"Sabby baby what's wrong ah was confy," she said using his pet name she created for him.  
  
He was embarassed and mad at the same time. She moaned as he tried to move her with out waking her up and she was soon awake. She rolled off his stomach sat indian style and stretched as well as yawn. Sabertooth stood up and growled. Se stood up and John and Remy practicly drooled over her. Sure Remy saw her before but she was wearinf black and it was night time but now she was more than half naked and he could see her shape. John hadn't seen her for two years and he never knew she'd change this much. She was so different but the same it was hard to explain. Scott looked at her thinking "is that really a 16 year old girl who used to be my student?" Jean was thinking that they must shop together when they get a chance. Wanda was trying to keep the boys from drooling and Beast looked away. Logan wasn't even paying attention. Rogue realized the situation and by habit tried to fly but she forgot she was in a cave and she hit the roof of it and fell down and her skirt lifted up some. Remy and john pushed everybody to the other side of the cave so they could see and they pratcily became part of the cave when they saw she was wearing a thong.  
  
"Beautiful just beautiful," John said.  
  
"What are you talking bout?" Remy asked.  
  
"The whole thing, you?"  
  
"Same," he replied.  
  
"Stop lookin John you've always been a pervert!" Rogue half screamed.  
  
Everybody frozed excpet for Sabertooth who just smiled. They knew she remember something but how much?  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? 


	11. Are we going home?

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Rogue do you know who we are ah mean really know who we are?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah ah remember everythin' like mah old boyfriend Bobby and Kitty and Jubilee and the creepy kid that doesn't sleep as well as Tracey and Piotr or Peter and the basketball court that opens from the middle and the Cerebro room ah remember okay," she said in one breath and then sighed.  
  
"So that means your coming back with us?" Jean asked.  
  
"NO!" Both her and Sabertooth screamed.  
  
"What!" John and Remy screamed.  
  
"Why stay here with him," Logan asked.  
  
"Why not?" Rogue asked back.  
  
"Sabertooth you do remember Sabertooth," Scott wondered.  
  
"Yeah ah know Liberty Island, don't hold grudges it gives wrinkles plus his company has been fucking wonderful," Rogue said.  
  
"When you say Fucking wonderful what do you mean exactly?" John asked.  
  
"What do you think ah mean?" she asked.  
  
"Come on Rogue fucking wonderful. Fucking and wonderful describing Sabertooth that just isn't right?" Remy said. "You do know Remy like de Rogue right?"  
  
"And why isn't it right? He is capable of making someone fell ways that Scott makes Jean feel," Rogue said.  
  
It isn't like she loved the guy; she just didn't like people insulting others when they really didn't know the first thing about them. Sabertooth's heart felt warm when she said that. He wanted to be her father type in life and he felt happier and more comfortable when he was around her.  
  
"Rogue what are you saying? Your not in love with him are you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh gods no, not at all. For one ah know he's older than me by more than five years, and he is attractive but so many others are, he's more family than anything else though it is such fun playing with him though," rogue said.  
  
"What a relief," Remy said and John nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you coming back with us? Please say yes we miss you," Wanda asked after a long moment of silence.  
  
Sabertooth looked at Rogue, he didn't care weather she wanted to go or not he'd be there but he didn't really want to leave at least not yet. Rogue wanted to spend time with Wanda and the others but she just felt as if she were being pressured into going if she went. She knew Sabertooth would go with her but she also knew he didn't wish to leave just yet.  
  
"No not just yet but ah promise ah will return," she said.  
  
Everybody fell silent. How could she say no they came all this way and she say no? Their hearts began to ache and they felt they had failed. Hank was the first to speak.  
  
"When?" was all he said.  
  
She looked at Sabertooth and he looked back at her. She telepathically asked him how long it would be before he felt he wanted to go with her. He thought about it and while staying in the jungle was fun he was no animal nor would he ever be so he held up two fingers.  
  
"Two months." She said then turned to Sabertooth again. "At the max?" she asked.  
  
"At the max," he growled.  
  
Jean had been hearing their conversation when ever thy spoke with their minds and she gave a slight smile," shall we set up two rooms?"  
  
The X-men looked at her confused. ~Why in the world does it have to be two rooms why not one~ they all thought.  
  
Rogue nodded and then Jean turned to leave. Logan grabbed her arm and looked at her as if she were crazy. Jean just nodded her head and everybody turned to leave not in the best of moods. They all couldn't wait to tell the rest of the school and old friends was going to be joining then very shortly.  
  
Rogue looked at Sabertooh and then grew angry. "How dare the look at meh that way Remy ah think ah could understand but John he acted like a jerk." She said then smiled. "Ah like it," she said.  
  
Sabertooth laughed and his deep voice echoed in the cave. Rogue looked at him surprised to hear such a laugh then she laughed as well. They laughed for a while till their guts was in pain and tears were dropping like rain and they laughed so hard it became silent laughter with the occasional breath for air. Rogue was on the floor on her belly banging on the cave. At first she only laughed to share the moment then she laughed at his facial expression then at the fact that she just couldn't stop.  
  
"What's s-s-so funn-ny?" Sabertooth asked between laughs.  
  
Rogue took a long slow breath and whipped her eye, "Ah really don't know at first it was you then it was nothin'," she said.  
  
"Me," he growled playfully.  
  
"Yeah you laughed it was a great whole hearted laugh and ah wanted 't' be apart of it then that was it ah nevah stopped," she said.  
  
They went to sleep with amusement in their hearts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean and the others had been back for about an hour and everybody in the mansion was called in for a meeting. The professor was in the main room when every body arrived.  
  
"So what's up?" Jubilation asked.  
  
Everybody was having his or her own side conversations and Jean knew just what to say.  
  
"Rogue," was all she said and the room fell silent and the newest students were confused.  
  
"She's dead right? So what's that got to do with now?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She isn't dead," Xavier said.  
  
"Hoe is that she wasn't picked up by Cerebro when you tried to look, Mr. Logan couldn't pick up her scent and she was only 14 years old," Bobby asked quickly becoming angered thinking this was a joke.  
  
"She wasn't picked up because a mutant such as her.well when she absorb's somebody her signature changes by itself and with out her hear we couldn't locate her. Logan couldn't find her because this was snow we were dealing with and who knows how much it snowed when we left it completely covered it up. And she was found by a person and I believe that the others know more of this than I do," he said facing Jean.  
  
"How long have you known?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Few weeks when Angel called us and told us he found a powerful mutant it turned out to be Rogue she didn't remember us," Scott said.  
  
"She was so different and she only had three friends whom were killed that very night. She was hit hard when we told her we knew who she was and then Magneto came and confused her probally even more she attacked us and left and we came back here. We picked up her signature when she used her original power of absorption, she's in a rain forest," Jean said.  
  
"Half naked," John mumbled under his breath.  
  
"And wit de Sabertooth," Remy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"She remembers us now," Logan said.  
  
"So why isn't she here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Her and Sabertooth decided to stay for about two months," Scott said.  
  
"SABERTOOTH!" Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and Piotr yelled.  
  
"Yeah he is her father figure or something of the sort, he to shall be joining us," Xavier said.  
  
"Excuse me professor but we were called here as well and we have no clue to what you are talking about," said a new student Amara aka Magma (From Evolution).  
  
"Yes of course this Rogue we speak of was a student here and one day this school was attacked by the navy and she as well as some others were not captured. She left however with Remy when he came to her aid and we next saw her at Alkali Lake where Professor Jean here was about to die saving us. She wouldn't stand by and let it happen so she touched her and brung her to the jet then she was way to tired so her body and mind gave up. We looked for her after that day but never found her body. As I have been told she can touch now," Xavier said.  
  
"Yeah but what is her power?" Amara asked.  
  
"Her skin was deadly with just a touch she would absorb part of you and take you memories and physical abilities and appearances and powers," Scott said.  
  
"Wait how did she get to a rain forest from the mountains of Colorado?" Bobby asked.  
  
"She flew," Remy said.  
  
"Flew? She doesn't fly-oh wait she touched Ororo right," Jamie asked.  
  
"Wonderful idea but no not exactly when she touched me those years ago she also became a Phoenix," Jean said.  
  
"So wait home girl can become fire too," Jasmine asked (My own character).  
  
"Not really she is almost the exact opposite of me. See me, I heal and she destroys, my Phoenix is fire and hers is like a solid shadow. She also has control over all the powers she's ever taken over, that isn't always a good thing though," Jean said.  
  
"Remy tink you tryin' 't' say dat yes she be powerful but in her head be all memories of those she's absorbed," Remy said.  
  
"Right and we have no idea how it effected her or is effecting her," Xavier said in twining he fingers together.  
  
"So she's coming back right?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes she promised she would," John said.  
  
Everybody went and took in what they were just told.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=A month and a half later=  
  
"C'mon sugah lets go or would you rather meh call you Sabby Baby again?" Rogue teased.  
  
Sabertooth growled and laughed a few times. He had been doing that a lot since that day. To him rogue was very forward about what she had to say and sometimes what she had to say was funny or dumb. Rogue and him wanted to see the sights on their way to the institute. Rogue was going to fly them to America and they were just going to have fun.  
  
"Ya know ah am just playing wit you right?" she said.  
  
She knew the answer so he didn't respond. Rogue and him had made this humongous basket like the kind that are on hot air balloons so that Sabertooth could fall asleep whenever he wanted. She levitated it up in the air and he got in. She still wore the same thing as she had that day the X- men came. She flew off the ground and grabbed the thick string connected to the basket and they flew off.  
  
"How ya hangin' Sabby?" Rogue asked.  
  
Sabertooth was surprised at the fact he could breath just as he could when he was touching the ground. He liked seeing the clouds below him. "How come I can still breath?" he shouted.  
  
"Because ah make it possible," she said.  
  
They fell silent and for the next hour the only noise was the harsh winds and squawking birds they passed. Rogue finally looked down and saw that Sabertooth was sleeping. Night soon came and Sabertooth was still sleeping, Rogue figured that sleeping with the clouds would be nice. She used her power to keep both her and Sabertooth warm during the night. She picked up her pace and soon she landed at a Beach and there were people on it. She landed preparing herself for criticism and hatred. She looked around before landing and she saw many mutants some with colorful skin and others actually using their powers. She landed and Sabertooth woke up.  
  
"Huh what?" Sabertooth snorted but didn't wake.  
  
Rogue looked around and she received some dirty looks she poked Sabertooh but he still refused to wake up. She grabbed his arm and lifted him out of the basket and shook him.  
  
"Sabertooth wake up," she almost shouted but still nothing.  
  
~God he sleeps as hard as a rock~ Rogue thought.  
  
She growled and decided to get mean. She threw him over her shoulder into the water. He fell in and there was a big splash. About five seconds later his head popped out of the water and he was mad.  
  
"Fucking female," he cursed.  
  
"What? S'cuse meh but ah tried to wake you by shaking you and calling your name but you wouldn't react so ah went 't' a different approach," rogue said back.  
  
He swam back to shore and shook like a dog. He looked around and realized they were the center of attention. "What!?" he snapped.  
  
Everybody jumped and someone stepped up. "Mutants?" he asked, he was tall with black hair that was spiked up and the tips were silver.  
  
"Yeah why?" Sabertooth growled.  
  
"I didn't sense you," he said becoming suspicious.  
  
"Well ah have strong mental shields and ah probally shielded him what's it to you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Just thought it was weird is all, looks like you need some clothes," he said.  
  
"Yeah well ah have mah ways of getting what ah want," Rogue said back almost flirtatious.  
  
"Like what using telepathy well everyone in this part that sells clothes is a telepath so you'd cancel each other out unless you're a really strong telepath," he said.  
  
"Thanks but just watch and how'd ya know ah was a telepath?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Lucky guess," he said.  
  
Rogue smiled and walked to the closest shop and everyone just watched as she phased through the clear glass door and looked around. They had everything from surfer outfits to leather pieces of clothing off the Matrix. She smiled and walked through everything and picked things soundlessly off the racket and walked out unnoticed. Everybody was amazed that she could do so much. She walked pass them and threw Sabertooth's clothes to him. He looked at her and smiled. She picked out tan jeans, boxers and a tan trench coat that was really warm with toiletries inside the pockets. He left to put it on.  
  
"Be back," he growled.  
  
She smiled and walked the opposite way to a shower room. She picked out some leather stuff. A black leather pair of straight-legged pants with thick big black boots. Her top was a sleeveless box-cut belly shirt with a black trench coat, with bra and underwear of course. She had grabbed soap and shampoo and conditioner and took a shower after she set her clothing aside.  
  
She smiled as she felt hot steaming water run down her back. It had been so long since she had a real shower. She washed every part of her body as if she'd never get to do it again and with the life she lived you never know. She washed her hair in just the same manner as her body and she almost never opened her eyes. Sabertooth was just the same way but he just loved hot water. He put his clothes on and waited for Rogue. Rogue put her clothes on and walked out she was so happy that nobody peaked at her since this was of course an outside shower made to simply wash off the sand.  
  
She walked till she saw Sabertooth surrounded by girls. She laughed as she approached him. "Quite the lady's man aren't we?" she said.  
  
"Who would have though?" he said smiling.  
  
"Yeah that's what ahm sayin, but anyway ahm gonna let you have your fun and well meet back here at sun down," she said and then went her own separated way not wanting to really be around while he screwed these girls brains out.  
  
She walked for a while and saw that boy from earlier. She approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. He swung around with his fist and she caught it. "Hey jumpy," she said.  
  
"Sorry but us mutants though have more freedom in certain area's have to still watch out."  
  
"Yeah ah know what you mean," she said.  
  
"Wanna eat somehtin'?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah it's been a while since ah had anythin' but fish, rabbits, and birds," she said.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? Would write more but I have school tomorrow. 


	12. Meetings

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
He looks at her as if she said some joke. She doesn't notice. Yall walk for a while, then he speaks, "So are you two a couple?"  
  
You look at him and shake your head," No he's more like family were just real comfortable with each other is all," you say.  
  
"So you fly, walk through things, have incredible strength, you're a telepath why so many powers?" he asked.  
  
"Hard 't' explain," was all she said.  
  
"I'm Sean by the way," he said just now realizing how rude he was.  
  
"Rogue," she said.  
  
"Not gonna tell me what your real name is?" he asked opening the door for you as the two of you approach a taco bell.  
  
"No and what can ah order ah have no money," Rogue said feeling embarrassed at just now bringing that up.  
  
"It's okay were telepaths we take what we want since any of the good restaurants don't serve mutants," he says.  
  
Rogue smiles," Ah like the way you think."  
  
"How do you want to do this?" he asked you silently hoping you have a plan.  
  
"First tell meh this have you evah gotten caught befo'?" She asked having a feeling he had.  
  
"Yeah all the time really why?" he says.  
  
"Well ah got a plan or a few actually. First one of these people we will control and make them buy whatever we want or let meh phase through the camera and short circuit it and then erase what they just witnessed and take what we want. You pick," Rogue said.  
  
His face looked impressed at first then surprised," That's why I always get caught the camera and I like the first plan best," he said.  
  
He then waits for the next person to walk in there and he seems to concentrate and he speaks," He's loaded what do you want?"  
  
"Six soft taco's pinto's and cheese and mild sauce with a sprite and a taco salad," Rogue said.  
  
He concentrated some more and within the next five minutes their food was delivered and they ran to one of the picnic tables back at the beach. "Damn girl I just remembered what you asked for must be hungry, why you here if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Well Sean ahm headed towards New York with Sabertooth to be reintroduced to a whole lot of people and they all happen 't' be mutants, ah've been on vacation for a while and ah guess they miss meh," Rogue said finishing a second taco.  
  
He ate and watched her at the same time. She ate quick but not messy. He finished about the same time she did because he didn't order as much. When she finished eating she looked at him," What you looking at me that way?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry you're very pretty, you wanna see a movie?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmm a movie ah'd love 't' but ah'll be leaving in the morining and if ah know that big guy ah'll get stuck with all the work. It was nice meeting you Sean," Rogue said then she stood up and walked off.  
  
He sighed as she did so. She walked till she decided she was walking for no reason. She flew to a building and landed on the roof. She hadn't been hearing anything in her head and that scared her more than anything. She sat on a flat surface on the building roof and closed her eyes. She was now in her own mind.  
  
"Heaven? Corey? Courtney? Danielle?" Rogue yelled in her own head.  
  
Nothing happened, she felt so empty then she heard laughter. "H-heaven," she stuttered.  
  
The little girl appeared beside Rogue and hugged her. "Rogue don't feel guilty my brothers are happy that they are in you and with me," Heaven said in the most innocent voice.  
  
"Where are they? You haven't spoken 't' meh in a while and they haven't spoken 't' meh at all, are they angry at meh?" Rogue said holding Heaven tight.  
  
"No they are not mad they can't be they touched you and they knew all along this was going to happen and they believed that it was w-w-work no that's not it," the child said seeming to have forgotten the word.  
  
"We believed that your friendship was worth a lot more than that," Danielle said with the twins right behind her on each side.  
  
"Why haven't you guys been talking to meh lately or at all for that matter?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We've just been checkin out what you got here and girl you have some wonderful memories and this place is full of secrets Marie," Corey said.  
  
"Yeah well what can ah say ah really am ah Rogue," Rogue said.  
  
"That you are, that you are," Courtney said.  
  
"Something important," Heaven said.  
  
"What is it Hun?" rogue asked.  
  
"Don't listen to her she's just mad because were getting all the attention isn't that right little sister?" Courtney said.  
  
"No he's trying-," she began but was cut off.  
  
"Let's see what your mind is capable of," Danielle said. "What can you create in here?"  
  
Rogue thought and the next thing they all know they are in a zoo. "Wow Rogue me never know you can do this!" Heaven said. "But there is something important-"  
  
"Elephant!" Corey shouted.  
  
"Ya know 't' be dead you have a lot of energy," Rogue said.  
  
"Were dead nobody but you can see us and now we don't have to worry about any bills, door-to-door salesmen, nasty ass hookers, or anything of the sort," he said.  
  
"Unless ah absorb one," Rogue said.  
  
"Would you if it would shut them up?" Danielle joked.  
  
They laughed and joked and Heaven soon left angry at being ignored her siblings whenever she tried to say something important. Rogue tried to listen but her brothers kept dragging her away. She had to get her attention somehow but how?  
  
Rogue was having so much fun in her mind that she didn't notice that it was getting dark and birds landed on her once and a while. She had created a new world for her psyches to live in. She felt this was a dream but not only did she not have dreams often but when she did they weren't dreams they are more like nightmares. She never had her own nightmares either now that she remembered her past Logan's nightmares came but she didn't mind she never minded. Also every one's fears were reenacted in her nightmares. She didn't even know what she was scared of anymore.  
  
"Rogue coming?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
Rogue then went to a relaxation spa, which she'd only been to once with Jean and Ororo and it happened to be their favorite place.  
  
"This is great for the body or errr mind," Rogue said.  
  
Time seemed to have flew pass and Rogue said she must have been in her own mind for at least thirty minutes. Rogue concentrated and we back in the real world. Rogue looked around and it was dark. She remembered what she said to Sabertooth but unless he took the time to check on her while he had a fuck for all to go to he'd never show. She just sat there and looked at the stars. She looked at her out  
  
* Bang *  
  
Rogue heard a faint noise, which sounded like a gunshot. She flew towards the noise and it wasn't to far.  
  
~Must be a silencer~ Rogue thought.  
  
She stopped short when she saw a man on the ground of an alley not dead but out cold. Rogue smelled alcohol on him and lots of it. Standing above the man was another man whom Rogue couldn't see because his back was to her. The guy took his wallet and Rogue snuck down using Mystique's skill and took his wallet. The man seemed not to notice. The man placed the wallet in his back pocket and then he placed them in his leather biker jacket. He then noticed what was missing and he looked around in circles.  
  
"Lookin' for this sugah?" Rogue asked.  
  
The man turned around fully and faced her. Rogue walked from the shadows and into the dim light that the streetlight provided. She held up his wallet.  
  
"Didn't your parents evah teach you 't' respect yo' elders?" the man asked.  
  
"Don't have any, didn't your evah teach you it's not nice 't' steal? Though people do it anyway," Rogue said.  
  
"Did you know that there are some big groups of people who do nothing but steal? Do you know what type of people those are chere?" The man asked Rogue.  
  
"Thieves Guild, ah've heard of em'," Rogue said then turned around ready to fly off.  
  
"Tell me what you know," the man demanded of Rogue.  
  
She turned around to face a broken pipe at her face. She smiled and grabbed it from his grip, which was surprisingly strong, and it turned a familiar pinkish color and she threw it up in the air and it exploded. "Sugah ask nicely next time," she said innocently.  
  
The man seemed a bit surprised. "Are you related to a Remy LeBeau?" the man asked.  
  
"No but ah have his power," Rogue said.  
  
"How," the man asked.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What business it of your to why I want to know?" he asked.  
  
"If the swamp rat and ah- wait why ahm ah tellin' you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He's a good friend of mine," the man said.  
  
"Your lyin' ah can sense it and smell it plus if ah really wanted 't' know ah'd just read your mind," Rogue said.  
  
"Then why don't you?" he almost challenged.  
  
"Because ah like mah privacy and ah'd hate 't' invade someone else's," Rogue said.  
  
"Well chere you are quite the dangerous one aren't you?" the man asked.  
  
"Oui that ah am and ahm also the untouchable," rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Oh how so?" the man asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well as you already know ahm a mutant but a very powerful one and thanks 't' mah power," Rogue said leaning on the buildings wall.  
  
"And your power be 't' explode things? Sorry chere but there are other mutants that can do way more than that," the man said back at her.  
  
"That's not mah power," Rogue said.  
  
"But you used it," the man said now confused but hid it well.  
  
"Ah know ah did but that's not mah original power," Rogue said sighing ah she knew this would be a long conversation.  
  
"Original? What you mutants can have more than one now?" he said with mild humor added in.  
  
"No but ah can, mah power, mah original power was that with simple skin on skin contact ah'd absorb or steal a persons physical appearances and abilities as well as personalities, and in Remy's case accent. Ah also take memories but how much ah get depends on how long ah hold on." Rogue had a look on her face then she smiled. " And mutants ah'd take their powers, when we met ah didn't know how 't' control it so for years ah was denied touch."  
  
"Was?" he said interested in her story.  
  
"Yeah now ah can control it, that also means that anyone ah touch that was a mutant ah can use their powers because hey stay in mah head. And now ah don't have '' even touch them 't' absorb them," Rogue said almost evilly.  
  
"How then?" he was being nosy but he didn't care.  
  
"Well ah can't control that part of meh yet but when ah get confused or angry ah unconsciously call on the all of the telepathic powers and increase it's power. And most if not all telepaths can enter others minds and that's exactly what ah do. Though ah can take much more than just information ah take what ah normally take just with out touching. When ah couldn't remember who Remy was or any of the other X-men ah was confused and ah didn't know it happened till just recently," Rogue explained not really telling him just telling herself.  
  
"Seems like you have problems," he said.  
  
Rogue laughed at his forwardness. "Guess so," she said. "Here ah was just bored but ah have a question, what was that noise? Ah thought it was a gun with a silencer," she said giving him the man's wallet.  
  
"Him he owns one and he's drunk," the man said. "Votre un bon voleur, je devrais savoir que cher je suis en ligne du meilleur. |1|.  
  
"Apprenez de l'expérience de l'heure-milliampère possèdent avec Remy |2|." Rogue said winking.  
  
"Ah you speak French chere, but we must met under better circumstances and set our minds at ease," he spoke like he was super intelligent.  
  
"Ah for one agree, when and where?" Rogue said.  
  
"I'll find you," he said.  
  
"Aright whatever but ahm not stayin' 't' long," she said.  
  
He got on his bike and left. "By the way the name be Jean-Luc LeBeau," he shouted.  
  
"Kinda figured that," Rogue laughed.  
  
Rogue smiled at the weird situation it was and then she looked at the sky. "Wonder if Sab's lookin' for meh?" she asked herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
|1| Your a good thief, I should know dear I'm on of the best.  
  
|2| Learn from experience of mah own along with Remy's  
  
Anybody got or knows where to find info on Remy's family like how many siblings or whatever? I would rewrite this chapter but hey right now it floats my boat. The translations are from some online source so if their wrong don't blame me.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? Would write more but I have school tomorrow. 


	13. Back

An: This is what I Dreamed about one night after reading the X-Men 2 book. Take place during X-Men 2. This is my first Movie fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, and tell me any mistakes you might see. This chapter I had help from S.I.M5. This person gave me the Idea actually this entire rest of the story is them and I just want to make sure the credit is there's. I'm not using every exact thing but it will be similar.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"Rogue? Rogue? Where are you at?" Sabertooth said.  
  
He had been late as usual and his business was done. Rogue was never late and if she was it was only by maybe five minutes not hours. He tried to sniff her out but she must have flown because the strongest scent he had on her was from way earlier in the day. He knew she'd never just leave him like this and she was still a virgin so she'd be afraid of that type of thing. He was confused he knew Rogue could take care of herself and she'd never leave him, also that she better have a damn good excuse for making him worry like that.  
  
"There you are," he said seeing her flying above him.  
  
Rogue didn't see him she just flew straight. Sabertooth yelled her name and she finally noticed him. She flew down beside him and smiled. "Where have you been I was getting impatient," he said.  
  
"You showed up?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah the women here aren't all that great," he said," Don't change the subject."  
  
"Well ah was busy and lost track of the time," she said.  
  
"It's not like you, what were you really doing? I smell a guy," he said.  
  
"So what," Rogue said.  
  
"You're hiding something," he growled.  
  
"Point is?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Tell me," he demanded.  
  
"Nothing ah just met Remy's father is all," Rogue said.  
  
"That's all?" he asked.  
  
"That's all," she lied.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Rogue said.  
  
"Can we fly again," Sabertooth asked.  
  
"Sure it seemed 't' make you happy," Rogue said then smiled as a mist came to him and into the shape of a bed.  
  
He got on and he was surprised that he didn't go through. It felt soft like a pillow and it was a cool feeling and the cold helps him sleep. Rogue wondered why she wasn't tired she hadn't slept for a while but here she was wide-awake. Sabertooth didn't go to sleep right away he sat and looked at the clouds as the sunset. Rogue stared at it as well and when it was gone Sabertooth was knocked out. Rogue flew slowly wondering where she might land next. She wanted to hurry up and arrive there and Sabertooth was beyond ready to be there. She picked up her pace and smiled.  
  
~ Wonder if that is why I haven't been able 't' go 't' sleep ah've been excited about going there or nervous ~ Rogue thought.  
  
Rogue wanted to be there now so she teleported the rest of the way and all Sabertooth did was growl in is sleep. It was hilarious and Rogue had to keep from laughing. It was about 7:30 in the morning when Rogue could reach the professor telepathically or wanted to at least.  
  
= Professor?= Rogue asked.  
  
=Rogue?= he asked back.  
  
=He sugah ahm almost there should ah wait till everyone's up or go ahead and show up at the door step=Rogue asked half serious.  
  
=You can come now if you wish= he said.  
  
=Ah don't want 't' be rude= Rogue said.  
  
=Rogue I haven't seen you in years and all I have been told is about your powers I would like to see you= he said like a father or grandfather would.  
  
=So ah didn't wake you?= Rogue asked.  
  
=No=he said.  
  
=Alright ah should be there in about 15 minutes, don't tell anybody= Rogue said.  
  
=Okay= he said then the connection was gone.  
  
Rogue looked at Sabertooth and wondered if she should wake him up. "Now what fun would it be if ah didn't?" Rogue asked herself.  
  
Rogue rose above the clouds and made it get really hot. He began to stir and she made it hotter. "Hot!" he woke up screaming.  
  
"Really ah hadn't notice were almost there sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
Rogue flew extremely fast and landed on the doorstep. The door opened and the professor was there. "Welcome come in a do be quiet," he said and they walled in.  
  
He led them to the living room and looked at Rogue. "You have sure grown. It pains me to know I've missed it. You have sure changes as well Sabertooth," Xavier said.  
  
"How so?" he growled.  
  
"You would have never been nice to anyone but here you are being her almost father figure."  
  
"Almost?" he growled.  
  
"Yeah that was once Logan's position and he may want it back," Xavier said.  
  
"Ha let the games begin," Sabertooth said with a grin.  
  
Rogue was crying silently and she did nothing to hide it. "What's wrong?" Sabertooth asked,  
  
Rogue jumped from her seat and hugged the professor. She didn't realized how much she missed him until he was right there in her face. He hugged back and after a while they broke apart. "Sorry ah just missed you so much," she said.  
  
"It's very welcomed dear Rogue," Xavier said.  
  
"May I be shown to my room she woke me up," Sabertooth asked.  
  
"Sure Rogue teleport him across the hall from Logan's room," Xavier said.  
  
Rogue did as told and teleported inside and back, Sabertooth went straight to sleep. Rogue returned.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea putting them two that close?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind," Rogue said.  
  
"So tell me about your friends I hear they died I'm sorry," Xavier said.  
  
"Um ah'll show you ah really don't want 't' have 't' look for words," Rogue said.  
  
Xavier closed his eyes and entered her mind, which was different in some ways. He saw everything from once she woke up to meeting her friends the happy and sad times to their deaths and her coming back home. He gasped for air and looked at her. She had on a mask showing that `so what, what happened, happened` face but he knew she was tearing up with guilt.  
  
"Your so strong to not be insane right now," he said in half humor.  
  
Rogue laughed and it was soft and it made him smile. All of a sudden the doors burst open. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" it was Kitty and Jubilee.  
  
They didn't let Rogue even get up they jumped over the couch and landed on her and hugged her till she couldn't breath. "Your BACK YOU are back." they said and then fainted.  
  
Rogue levitated them off her and on the floor and then asked," Do they plan talking at the same time?"  
  
"That I do not know my self," Xavier said.  
  
"Hey Kid," Logan said coming from behind her.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue screamed then looked at the floor.  
  
When she saw him she suddenly felt guilty and it didn't help none when the rest of the adults came in, including Remy. They looked at her then the two girls on the floor. "It's okay it was an accident," Ororo said.  
  
"Ah didn't do that!" Rogue half yelled.  
  
"Then what's with the face?" Scott asked.  
  
She was having the hardest time saying she was sorry and felt guilty it was like when you're a child and you mom threatens to beat you if you don't tell her the truth but when you tell her the truth and she hits you for not saying it in the first place. She thought that if she said it they'd tell her she better be sorry and what a spoiled brat she was. She wanted to say it so bad it felt as if she had food stuck in her throat and she couldn't breath, above that she felt embarrassed that she couldn't say something so simple and she hated the way they were looking at her. Without knowing she growled and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes to keep from looking at their stares.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Logan asked.  
  
"Your not mad are you?" she asked eyes still closed.  
  
"Why would we be?" Scott asked  
  
"Because ah attacked you guys and you know," Rogue said.  
  
"It's okay we knew it wasn't going to be easy getting you back," Jean said.  
  
Rogue visibly relaxed. She let out a breath and jumped in Logan's arms and wrapped her legs around him. It soon became a group hug and Rogue squeezed Logan so hard that his back cracked and she let go thinking she'd hurt him.  
  
"That felt great hadn't had my back cracked in ages.literally," he said.  
  
They laughed at this and John along with Bobby and Piotr walked in. Bobby just stood there and John winked at her and Piotr looked like he was about to cry. Rogue's heart began to beat so fat she heard it in here head and Logan could tell. He looked at Rogue then at Bobby and he thought he knew but ht had no clue.  
  
So please Review tell me what you think. What should happen next? Would write more but I have school tomorrow. 


End file.
